Dream Girl
by Sakura Kuro-chan
Summary: Ellenora Collens does not cry. Crying is not allowed. No exceptions for crying, especially her father's death, and returning to her home in France from Japan. Now, back with her childhood memories, things might be tough enough for her to break her own rule and cry. Will her childhood friends help, or be her downfall?
1. Dream Girl Returns Home

Dreams have nothing to do with the world we live in, right? Dreams are their own universe and have nothing to do with our actual life. They have nothing to do with me moving from France to Japan with my father, then back to France alone.

The funeral was boring. My friends were with me, holding my hands as I stared silently at his corpse. I didn't cry one bit when I was called from school to the hospital to see my dying father. I didn't cry when I packed my bags to leave and my friends wishing me safe travel. I only smiled at them and said, "_don't worry, I'll be fine. I love you"._

In my dreams, or the other world, I cried at the funeral instead of standing numbly. I slapped the cold cheek of the man who tried to raise me all alone and yelled at him to wake up. I didn't just smile at my friends at the airport. I hugged them tightly, bawling as I told them that I would do my best to keep in contact with them.

However, Ellenora Collens does not cry. Crying is not allowed to show for any emotion of any kind. Ellenora can laugh, smile, scream, let out the occasional "ow", but Ellenora does not cry. Ever.

"You're probably tired," is what Auntie told me when she drove me to my apartment. "Why don't I call the school and keep you from going just an extra day so you can rest? Does that sound okay?" She asked, big blue eyes glancing over at me.

I gave her a shrug and a small shake of the head. "I don't care either way," I mumbled as we reached the tall building that I would be forced to call "home". "I'll have to go eventually, right?" I unbuckled the seat belt and exited her van, going around back to get my two bags.

Auntie waited for me to reach the wooden door, then unlocked it. "Your father worked hard ti get you this apartment and had been paying it off until the day he died so you wouldn't have to worry too much. Take good care of it, okay?" She smiled softly at me and I smiled back. I loved how she did her best for me. She was the only person on my mother's side who cared about anyone besides herself. "Now, here's the key. If you don't mind, I want to stay until you're settled. Just to help around when I can."

Before I answer her, she took my bags and ran inside, heading right and down a hall. I blinked, surprised, and shut the door and turned on a light before running after her. "Auntie!" I called, finding the room she was in. A room with a twin bed with mint green sheets and pillow cases, with a bubblegum pink rug underneath and matching pink curtains. I froze in the doorway, too surprised to speak before regaining my composure. "I-is this a room for you...?"

She looked at me through a mirror that hung beside a closet, smiling and looking at me as though I said something stupid. "No, darling! Of course not!" She giggled. "This is your room! I decorated it! Isn't it adorable?"

I tried not to cringe at that. I should've paid more attention when father talked to me about when I was older and on my own. Auntie would want to help. Right. Stupid me. "Y-yeah... Well... It's just not, really, um... Me? You know, a room is like a canvas... Shouldn't I be the painter since it's my canvas?" I asked, trying the method of "_You did a great job, but I want to improve it a bit more"._

She did an awful job.

"Oh, yes. I do suppose you're right..." She looked like she was thinking as she hung my clothes with her "organization".

_Did I actually win with her on this?_

She looked like she was going to cry. Oops! I went over and took her shoulder. "Um...! Why don't we both redecorate together? That way we can spend some time together?" Please, let the orange-haired girl win this time! Don't make me have to act like I'LL cry!

"Oh, I see now!" She smiled happily, recovering from that emotion before I had to pity myself for making my eyes water a bit more. "You're first break from school, we'll redecorate your room!"

I put my hands together with a small "clap", smiling happily. "Yes!"

Day one back in France: Auntie special boring.


	2. Dream Girl and Some Old Friends

Want to know what it's like living with your Aunt for a week after she stops your normal morning routine because it "just isn't right for a healthy teenage girl"? Can't describe it at all. It's that bad.

First, when I slept until eight in the morning, she literally pushed me out of the bed and onto the floor. "You need to wake up earlier for school! Start building better habits!" I simply growled at her, stood, hit her with a pillow, and hunted the pantry for any food she brought. I could've slept for a few more hours.

When I was TRYING to watch an anime a few friends got me into back in Japan on my laptop, Auntie told me that I should go outside and get some fresh air. "It's not wonder you're so pale! You just sit around the house!" I want to murder her.

Oh, that's not even close to the worse. The worse would have to be when I did go outside, trying to see what I remembered about the town, and she called out through my bedroom window: "Ellie dear! Do you want to take a bath with me later?!"

With the few people around who turned around right then and stared at me, I felt my face burning bright red. She was the worse person to live with. The. Worse!

However, when I finally convinced her that I was fine and that the couch could stop being her bed and she could go home, it became peaceful... Aside from the phone calls I received every five minutes asking if the apartment was still standing. Duh! I answered the phone, didn't I?

Anyways, after getting notebooks and binders and a small bag that Auntie got me (that I didn't mind having for once), I counted myself officially ready for school. I had planned my first outfit and had all of my forms ready. I was going to blend in the crowd at the school, but be different at the same time. No one would know what to do except leave me alone or talk a little. It was up to them either way, but one of the two would happen and I wouldn't be bothered by it at all.

So, when my first day of school came around, my two alarm clocks woke me up. I had some fruit that Auntie brought over, brushed my teeth, and got dressed. Casual clothes that I thought suited me well. A black tank top with a white cover that covered my shoulders, flowing past my hips, stopping just behind my knees that were covered by a pair of black skinnies. Shoes where dark brown boots, and complementing the outfit was a silver choker with a single green gem that matched my eyes. I loved it when my friends had bought me random clothes. They always knew what i would like.

As I looked at the clock, I got a red ribbon on the right side of my banges that hid my ear. Fifteen minutes if I still wanted to be at the school early. I double checked my things to make sure I had everything in my bag, put the messenger sac over my shoulder, locked up the apartment, and started my way to the school. Of course I remembered where it was. I moved when I was ten, and there were only three schools in the whole town. It's kinda hard to forget where the only high school was unless you got it confused with the grade or jr. high schools.

_Could either of the boys be at the same school? Nathaniel and Amber might have moved... Castiel was always a homebody. Ugh, what if Nathaniel is still the same as ever? Amber was sweet when we were kids... I wonder if she's the same, or if she even remembers me? Nathaniel was such a brat... I wouldn't mind if he changed... _I couldn't help but think that exactly. Nathaniel used to terrorize his sister and I when we were little. Amber would cry and I would get angry and punch him. Amber was like an older sister to me, and I wouldn't let anyone hurt her. Oh, but if Castiel was the same... Who knows how everything would turn out.

Reaching the school took more work that I thought. There had been a few new buildings around the school, and other buildings and homes were repainted or redecorated on the outside. When I did find it, however, there were students already walking in. Some of them stared right at me as I walked through the courtyard to the building. More stares when I was inside the building. Great... Where was I even supposed to go again? When I last listened to Auntie, she said something about a Student Council... maybe there. I ignored the stares and looked up at the signs above the door. _Classroom A10... A11... _I found a promising door that read _A20 SC._ Worth a shot.

I knocked and opened the door, seeing a blonde boy looking right at me. He looked too familiar for the good of my sanity. "Um... I'm new and a little lost... Do you mind helping me?" I asked, stepping in before I got in someone's way while they were walking.

"Um..." He rose, looking at me a bit oddly, "What's your name? Ellenora Collens?" He asked, looking through some papers on the table.

"Yeah, that's me," I walked over, a bit confused. "How'd you know my name? Last name at that?"

"We don't get new students often," he smiled at me. "Plus, I was just looking at your file one more time." He shuffled through the papers again. "I seem to be missing a file..."

My heart sunk. "Are you sure? It's not, like, in any other files? Not on the ground or accidentally throw away?" I was rattling my brain for what might have happened. "I did everything myself..."

"Well, I'll look around for it a bit more. There's still time before classes, so why don't you go look around a bit? Meet some of the students?" He scratched the back of his head. "My name's Nathaniel, if you need anything."

I nodded, looking at him. "Alright, tha-..." I froze, stopping mid sentence. "NATTIE?!" I stared at him with wide eyes, watching as a big smile grew on his face and nodding. "b-but... You're... Not a brat? I-I mean, you look nicer..." I was at a complete lost of words.

"Yeah, Elle, it's me," he grinned happily. "I grew up. You did too... You don't look like you want to kill me, if that's a good difference for you?"

I just hugged him right there. Rather tightly, I might say, just happy to see him. Someone I knew! Hallelujah! "You're taller than meeee! Not fair!" I giggled, not noticing myself become much happier.

He gently pushed me off, still keeping a grin. "Why don't I look for the file, and you go find some shorter friends?" He suggested, golden eyes looking in my own eyes. I nodded, told him that I'd see him later, then walked out of the room.

_If Nathaniel's here, that means that Amber is too... Where would she-_ I was cut off from my thoughts as I bumped into someone in front of the front doors. "I'm so sorry!" I apologized, turning to see a tall boy with red hair, black eyes peering down at me. Too many people in too little time. However, he seemed familiar... I wanted to say he was Castiel, with the look in his eyes and straight, bored face... But he had black hair, not red hair.

"Watch where you're going, kid," He told me. I growled, bawling my hand into a fist. I wasn't gonna hurt him. I was just snapping pain into my head to snap myself out of wanting to do so.

"I have a name, ginger," I snarled, not noticing that anyone else in the hall was heading to classes. The boy grinned just a little. Enough to say that it was there, but not enough to say he was too pleased about anything.

"So do I, Ellenora." Oh dear God, what did he say?!

"How-?!" I stammered, unsure of what to say or do. I really couldn't place my finger on who this guy was, so how did he know me? Did everyone learn about me before I came?

"Only you would try to pick a fight while still trying to be a good little girl," he told me boredly. "Plus, you look just the same as when we were kids. Don't you know any better?" He ruffled my hair a little, and I knew who he was.

"Castiel, don't mess with my hair," I smiled, wanting to hurt him. How did I know him from that? Simple. He would mess up my hair too often, and he was the only one who did that. "I'll redye your hair if you don't stop." I moved from his hand and fixed my hair. "Why is your hair red, anyways?"

"Felt like it. Problem?" He was actually smiling now, bending over to be face-to-face with me.

Before I could say anything, footsteps were running down the hall. "Elle!" Then there was Nathaniel. I turned over, smiling at him as he came up. The smile fell when he took my wrist and started dragging me away from Castiel. "I found your paper. I'll take you to class."

I looked back at Castiel, to see him walking away. "Why did you just drag me away?" I asked, looking at Nathaniel. Oh, he looked really mad.

"Don't go near him at all. No matter what, unless you absolutely have to." He didn't look at me. We just kept walking, his eyes set on whatever was in front of us.

_Wha...?_


	3. Dream Girl Meets A Rival and Kid

"I don't want you near him," is what Nathaniel had told me. It bothered me during my first classes. Nathaniel sat behind me... What did he mean? Perhaps when I got the chance, I would ask him. Yeah, that would be fine. Right? Just to ask him what he meant by that.

_What if Castiel turned into a rapist or something, and that's why! Or maybe he's just a troublemaker? That seems most likely, but... Ugh! I can't concentrate on this stupid math problem!_ I acted like I was working, really just thinking. I hardly realized the bell for lunch when it did come around. Rising, I saw Nathaniel leaving the room. I quickly gathered my things, watching as my neighbor left the table. Quickly, I headed out, ready to find him. No, of course that didn't happen.

"Oh, so it's true! You're back!" I was met beside the door by a blonde girl with a little too much makeup on. She had a rotten look, gold eyes laughing at me, hands on hips, and lips in a small smirk. Oh, I knew this look too well.

"Hi, Amber," I greeted boredly. "Do you mind if we talk another time? I would like to find somewhere to eat..." I started to walk past her, but she smacked her hand against the wall so her arm was at my face. "Is that a no?"

"I just wanted to greet you. It's been how long? Six years? Welcome back," She put her arm down, then grabbed my chin. "Since you've never been to this high school, I'll be nice and give you a few warnings, alrighty?" She held up a finger with every item she listed off. "First, stay in the crowd. Wouldn't it be awful if you stuck out in a bad way? Second, stay a distance from my brother. He isn't of any use to you, so stay back. Thirdly, stack back from Castiel. He doesn't like you, and never will. Got that?"

I moved my head to the side to get my chin from her tiny fingers. "Whatever. Good to see you're doing well. Goodbye, sayonara, ana de shinu iku, to sutekina tsuitachi o sugosu," I smiled at her as I spoke, glad I spoke a language she didn't know. I brushed past her, trying to find the room Nathaniel was in when I spotted him. I knocked on the door, hearing his voice call for me to come in.

"Nathaniel?" I asked, opening the door and sticking my head through. "May I talk to you for a moment?" I asked with a small smile.

He smiled back at me, sitting at the table. "Sure! Come on in. Please close the door," he requested, watching as I did so and walked to him. "You can sit down. I'm eating lunch in here today. Have you eaten?"

My growling stomach answered before I could. "Um... I didn't bring a lunch. I just wanted to talk to you?"

He stuck an apple in my face. "Here, you can have this. You get cranky when you're hungry, still?"

I blushed deeply, taking the apple and thanking him. After I took a bite, I looked at him. "Um... I saw Amber just now." He groaned painfully. "Oh, she wasn't my imagination?"

"Sorry, that reaction was rude. She isn't really a sweet little girl like she was when we were kids. She definitely changed. She is a brat, but mom and dad praise her." He sighed. "You had something to ask?" He looked at me, rubbing his temple a little.

I took another bite. "Earlier, when I was with Castiel, you took me away suddenly and just said for me not to get near him no matter what. Why's that?" I swallowed, then took another bite.

Nathaniel was silent for a moment, playing with his blue tie. It was then I noticed his clothes. A white dress shirt, blue tie, and khakis. Interesting.

"I just don't like him," he said finally. "He's annoying, never motivated to do anything, quiet... He hardly comes to school and smokes..."

"Sounds more like you have a crush than hating him," I teased, swallowing another bite of the apple.

"D-do not!" He stammered, looking right at me. He was blushing, obviously embarrassed. I stuck my tongue out at him, laughing happily.

"I'm teasing you! But, if I were someone else, that reaction might tell me otherwise," I winked, still giggling a little. Well, that was my answer. He didn't want me near someone he didn't like.

"So..." He cleared his throat, trying to move the conversation along. "Any friends yet?"

"Hm? No... The girl I sit next to in class, what was her name? Iris? She seems really nice. I might try to get to know her," I threw away the center of the apple, watching it being tossed into the trash. "Goal!" I laughed, feeling insanely happy.

"You don't seem as shy as before," Nathaniel noted. "When we were kids, you would cry in front of strangers. Unless they were making Amber cry... Why were so protective of her?"

I looked at him, almost caught off guard by the question. However, before I could reply, there was a knock and creak of the door. I stared wide-eyed at the little boy who stood there. Little, I meant in size. With a bowl cut brown hair and big wire glasses, I couldn't mistake him. "K-Ken...?" Oh no. God, please let this be a nightmare.

"Ellie!" He cried happily, rushing over and glomping me. I couldn't breathe. This wasn't happening. "*I came, I came! I'm still learning French, but I came! Isn't this great?!*"

Nathaniel rose from the chair, seeming unsure of whether to pull him off from me or to let me handle it. "Uh... What language is he-"

"Japanese. He must've followed me over, little twerp!" I elbowed him in the side, getting him to let go of me. "BAKA! Anata wa koko de nani o shite iru!"

"*I heard that you were moving, so I followed you! So that we can be together! I want to help you...*" He looked like he was going to cry. Ugh...!

"*U-uhm... Ken, why don't we talk about that later? I would like to finish the day for now, alright?*" I smiled kindly at him, hoping he would go away. I won when he gave me another hug, then skipped out of the room, singing some nonsense song.

"Oh, that was..." Nathaniel was looking through a file. "Oh, that explains quite a bit. Alright, then. Um... I need to go chase him down. He should have a translator with him, so I should go." He waved, going out of the room quickly.

I waved, standing up and getting my things. I couldn't help but blush. _I stood up for her because I didn't want her to cry..._ I thought, answering the question that I would be far too embarrassed to tell. It was stupid. Especially now, with her like she is. Guess it would be useless to try to be nice to her. I was on my own, wasn't I? With only Nathaniel...

* * *

Notes: When Ellenora is talking to Amber, she is telling her "goodbye, go die in a hole, and have a nice day" to confuse her and get a little bit of anger out.

When she is talking to Ken in Japanese, she was asking him what he was doing there. Any other dialog with "**" is in Japanese, and only Ellenora is able to understand it, which leads to the confusion of other students. If the language is something other than Japanese, it will be noted beside the dialog, and will not go back to Japanese until that language is needed again.

Thank you google translate for the Japanese!


	4. Dream Girl Club and Boys

Lost him! I smiled, coming from the student council room quietly after the final bell rung for students to go home or go to clubs. Ken had clung to me all day, turning out with the fact that he didn't have anyone to translate from French to Japanese for him. Guess what I was stuck doing. I really did feel bad for being a little rude, but it was only my third day. The last thing I needed was a nerdy little kid at my hip.

I saw Castiel walking towards the courtyard, tilting my head to the side curiously. It was funny how he stuck out from the rest of the crowd, with his red hair and dark clothing. I stood there for a moment, watching him, before starting to follow him. Well, I started to, anyways.

"Mademoiselle, there you are!" An old voice of a woman's called me and I turned to see the principle of the school coming up to me. "I would like you to pick a club. We only have room in the basketball or gardening club, though... You don't seem like a picky child, though! Which one would you like?"

I thought for a moment. Did I really need to join a club? With how she held the club papers, I answered myself yes. "Um..." I started, "May I see both clubs before joining?"

She looked at me funny. "I would prefer you if you decided now, please."

Sigh. So much for that. "Basketball, then, please." I could use the exercise.

Her big smile returned and she scribbled something on the paper. "Wonderful! Why don't you go there now and see if there's anything you can do to help?" And with that, she walked off before I could tell her that I didn't know where the club was in the first place.

"Great," I murmured, deciding to just walk around until I found it. I headed towards to courtyard, wondering if Castiel was still there and if he could show me where the club was. Nathaniel's warning came back in my head, but I shook it away. They never liked each other. Nathaniel was probably just being overdramatic. Yeah, that was it.

I found Castiel sitting by the tree, listening to his MP3, nodding his head to the beat. I grinned as I walked over, thinking of how he almost looked like a little kid or younger teenager. When I reached him, he didn't notice me. I squatted down to be face-to-face with him and tugged on his hair. "Oi~!" I sang.

He looked at me annoyed, not seeming please with my playful tactic to give me his attention. "What, ginger?" He asked, taking off his headphones.

I gave him a pointed look. "You're one to talk," I shot at him. He grinned back, seeming ready to listen. I was good. "Where's the Basketball Club? The Principal wants me to find it now, and I haven't been to the gym at all..."

"Oh, I see," He sighed, standing. I stood up with him. "Since I'm nice, I'll take you there." He told me, leading me over to another part of the school. It said gym. I knew that... I was just testing him! (Liar)

"You at least know what you're supposed to do, right?" He asked, giving me a pointed look.

"Uh... No. What makes you think I do?" I looked back at him, our voices echoing in the large wooden room. He nearly facepalmed.

"Some help they are. They tell you to help here, but don't tell you what to do..." He sighed, thinking for a moment. I glanced around, seeing two doors at the opposite end of the gym. Probably locker rooms. "Oh, got it. I think there are five balls that the guys say are always missing. Go look for them."

I nodded. "Alright, then. Thanks for the help." I gave a small wave as he walked out of the gym back to the courtyard. Five basketballs. Shouldn't be too hard.

I looked around the gym first, making sure that there weren't any that were just misplaced, then in the girls' locker room. Not there, and no way was I going in the boy's locker room, even if I was sure no one was there.

I can't carry all of these, even if two are deflated! I thought, struggling to carry the five basketballs to the gym. I kept dropping one, then had to set them down to pick it up, then retry carrying all of them. In short, it wasn't working out too much.

"Hey, do you want help?" An unfamiliar voice behind me asked from behind.

I turned around to see a boy wearing another school's basketball uniform, tall and lanky. He looked like he played basketball, most definitely. "Yes, please..." I smiled a little, helping him get a couple of balls from my arms. "Thank you..."

"Dajan," he smiled back, walking in the gym with me and setting the balls down on their rack and helping me put air in the two deflated. "Your name?"

"Oh, sorry," I apologized, realizing that I forgot to introduce myself after he did. "Ellenora, but I prefer Elle..." I finished pimping a ball and put it back on the rack. "So, do you go here? Your jersey doesn't look like the one I've seen for this school."

He chuckled, but I couldn't figure out what was funny. "I'm from the school next town over. I'll be coming over for a few days to help out the school. It's mainly volunteer, I guess." He looked me over and I just watched him. "You don't look like a basketball player. You seem more like a runner."

I tilted my head at him, confused. "I lived in Japan before and was on the track team. How'd you know I ran?"

"Well, your legs are a bit more muscular than your arms or torso. I also just kind of guessed," he grinned, looking at the clock. "I got to go," he announced, looking back at me. "You're in the club, so I should see you when I come back over here," he started to walk off, waving. "See ya, Elle!" He walked out, leaving me alone.

Too bad he doesn't go here... He's super nice, I thought, walking out and to the main part of the school. I was ready to get my things and head home, beat. It was a super rough day... Despite my being a bit more busy before.

"Elle!" Nathaniel's voice shot through the halls and his footsteps coming quickly to me. Goodness, everyone wanted me today!

I turned around and smiled widely at the blonde, curious of what he wanted. "Hey, what's up?"

He smiled back a little, stopping in front of me. "Can you do me a favor by any chance? Or are you heading home?"

"No, I can help you! What do you need me to do?" I saw him fish something from his pocket, bringing a small sheet of paper to view.

"I know what I told you, but I kind of need you to do this for me. Can you give this for Castiel to sign?" He asked, giving the paper to me. "The sooner, the better... Clubs are almost over, and I have to go home soon."

I couldn't help but look at the paper. "Absentee note? His parents are still doing whatever, huh?" I looked back at Nathaniel. Castiel's parents should be signing this... I felt bad. Castiel would hate me for pitying him, though.

"Yeah... Anyways, I have a few more things to do. Come find me in the Student Council room after he signs it?" He started to walked away slowly, not really going until I nodded.

"Well, better hurry up," I told myself, hurrying back out the doors and to the courtyard. There he was, still there. Just, sitting there. Alright, then. I walked over and he looked right up at me. "Hey," I greeted.

"Finally done? Took you awhile. I watched you walk around for a good fifteen minutes." He commented, seeming to sneer a little.

Jerk. "Yeah. And I have a favor from Nathaniel..." His face dropped. Great. "You've been cutting classes, right? Idiot. Sign this and I'll give it to him." I knew how to play my cards. Too many boys like him back in Japan.

"I'm not saying a single thing about that note. In fact, take it right back to Nat. I'm not going to sign it, alright?" He started to go back to his music and I stopped him.

"Come on, don't make me beg. Castiel, I'm tired and just want to go home. I promised Nathaniel that I would get you to sign it, now sign it." I saw him grow irritated and angry.

"No. I'm not signing it, now get out of here!" He yelled, causing me to flinch. I nodded, frightened, and straightened up and walked away from him, going to find Nathaniel. I was trembling, confused. Why was I so scared all of a sudden?

"Nathaniel..." I called tiredly, opening the door. He looked at me with a smile, only for it to fall and him looking concerned. "He won't sign it... I'm not too sure how to get him to sign it, actually..."

He walked over, seeming to be really concerned. "You look like someone was threatening you..." He commented, actually checking to see if I was hurt. "Maybe I should just do it..."

"No, no... I'll try one more time," I told him. "Just one more time, okay? Then I'll let you do it if I can't get him to sign it?" This was turning into a bigger deal than I thought it would be. However, he nodded and watched me walk out of the room as I regained my composure.

One more time... Just one more, I thought, walking out of the school. Castiel looked like he was about to leave. Oh no, he didn't! I hurried over, determined now. "Castiel, get over here!"

He groaned, seeming as annoyed as I was growing. "What now?!" He snapped, turning to me with his black eyes flaring.

"Sign this and we can just forget about it, okay?! Stop making a big deal out of it and just. Do. It!" I practically yelled, hoping that being just as forceful as he was would show him that I was ready to get this over with.

"You're persistent, huh? Fine, fine. I'll sign the stupid thing if you'll get off my back," he said finally, taking the note and pen from my hand and signing it real quick. He handed them back and told me to get out of his sight, which I did. I returned the signed note to Nathaniel, who gratefully thanked me for the trouble.

_Home... I wanna go home..._ I thought as I closed my locker with my bag on my shoulder. I leaned my head against the door, sighing. Too tired to walk home. I should just spend the night at the school or something, just so that I didn't have to walk through town.

"Be a man and just respect your responsibilities!"_ Nathaniel?_ I looked down the hall. Nathaniel and Castiel...

"Oh, tell me something I haven't heard before, blondie!" Castiel and pathetic insults. I started to turn around to leave when a large slam echoed through the empty hallways. I spun back around to see Nathaniel pushed up on the lockers, Castiel holding him by the collar. Their eyes were fierce... They were seeing red.

I slowly started over, trying to stay calm. It worked until Castiel raised a fist. "Castiel!" I called, racing over and grabbing his fist, making his body jerk from Nathaniel, letting go of him. "Quit it, already! There's no point in getting that upset!" I yelled.

I think he looked more surprised than angry at me. He shrugged me off and walked out of the building. Nathaniel came to me, shirt fixed and fallen tie back around his neck. "You okay?" He asked, stepping in front of me.

I nodded at him, smiling. "Yeah... You? What happened?" He shook his head. "Never mind..." It fell silent. awkward. What now?

Nathaniel cleared his throat. "I gotta go... I'll see you tomorrow, alright?" He started off, heading out the door. I stood there for a moment, sighed, then walked home.

I was going to be living a very complicated life here, wasn't I?


	5. Dream Girl and Pet

"Elle-chan~!" Ken ran up, pushing his wire glasses up when he stopped in front of me in the hallway, everyone looking at us. Bah. "Sayanora!"

"Eh? Sayanora? *Why do you say that?*" I tilted my head, looking at him with confusion. He snapped me out of my daydream to say bye? Odd... In the morning, he glomped me and rambled on about how he was so happy to see me.

"*I'm leaving the school,*" He told me, fixing his green striped sweater. "*Dad is enrolling me into a military school, so...*" He smiled widely at me, seeming a little... sad. "Sayonara!"

I started to speak, but something caught my eye. I looked over and saw a dog run down the hall... Wait just a second... A dog?! I turned back, expecting to see Ken, and started asking if he saw the same thing, but he was gone. For some reason, I felt lonely... How weird was that? The kid stalked me throughout all of middle and our first year of highschool, but he was really nice.

_I should've been nicer... But, before I let anything bother me, what was a dog doing here?_ I started to walk toward the direction of the dog when something hit me. Literally, hit me. Then, the laughing hit my ears, not so literally.

"How sweet!" Amber dramatically commented, looking at me, moving her hand from my face and something falling in front of my eyes. "Wasn't it girls? The next thing this tragedy needs is a comedy break!"

I growled, picking up the paper that had fallen to see... Me? It was my photo I.D from three weeks ago when I registered. It was me, with teeth blacked out, devil horns, a mustache, and some names written that will only upset me if I were to say them. "Hey, you're pretty talented, Amber," I smiled at her. No way was I letting her win. "Perhaps you can teach me? Oh! What about that picture of you with your underwear on your head from when we were kids? And no front teeth and food all over your face? That was a good one!"

Her eyes narrowed, her friends just staring at her. Without saying anything, the three walked off, but Amber fuming.

Ellenora-1, Amber-1

Never doubt a ginger.

"MADEMOISELLE!" Principle. Uh-oh. I turned around to see that her completely sweet side turn black, looking very ticked off. "You saw my Kiki, didn't you?! Why didn't you catch him?!"

"Uh... I..." I was trying to figure out why her dog was there in the first place.

"No, never mind. You are excused from classes until you find my Kiki! Now, go! If you don't find him, you're going to be responsible!" And, after the lovely threat, she went off to her office, slamming the door, causing all of the students in the hall to jump in surprise.

"Kiki got out of her office again?" Nathaniel asked, walking up beside me. I looked at him, giving him a slight nod. "I'll probably get into trouble if I skip class to help, but if I can, I'll catch him." He smiled and patted my head. "Good luck," he granted, walking to the classroom.

Sighing, I went to find Kiki, starting where I thought I saw him go. Then I remembered the picture. Should've told Nathaniel there... Later, then. I jogged through the hallways, softly calling for him to not disrupt any other classes. A few times, I found him, but he ran off. Fast thing... He had such short, stubby legs!

Kiki barked a little more and ran outside to the courtyard, seeming to think that it was a game.

"Stupid dog!" I yelled when we were outside, losing sight of him. I stopped, panting as I looked around for the direction he ran. From behind, someone was snickering. So, of course I have to turn around and make eye contact because I'm being laughed at. Guess by who! Bingo! "Castiel, what are you laughing at? Shouldn't you be in class?!"

"What, gonna sick another note on me?" He asked, grinning as he stood from his spot and walked over. "The mutt got away again?" Again? How many times has he gotten away?!

"Yeah... He's being a real hassle," I told him, not making eye contact. He was being so casual, but I felt too awkward. I hadn't talked to him since the note a few weeks ago when he got really angry at me. Even gave me weird dreams where he just made me cry. Why do I keep dreaming that I cry over every little thing?

"Hey, he usually has a toy somewhere in the school. If not the office, maybe in the council room? He'll stay with Nat, so..." He got to where I was looking at him. "Oh, you have all of your teeth."

I hit him on top of the head. "Bad boy!" I scolded, going to find the toy. "Oh, thanks for telling me about the toy..." I told him quickly before rushing inside.

I did find the toy under the Student Council table. A simple squeaky toy with the head ready to pop off. I was assuming that it was a chicken, but it was way too deformed to tell. I ran back outside of the school and ran around, squeaking the toy like a maniac and yelling his name obnoxiously. Finally, he came up and I stopped. Slowly, I started walking over to him. "Kiki... Good boy... Come here..." I spoke softly.

He started to walk over, watching me, then rushed away from me, tail flagging that he wasn't giving up. I really hated this dog. Perhaps he was picky with his toys? Some dogs wanted certain toys, so...

Didn't Castiel have a dog when we were little? Midnight, that's right! His husky! Maybe he had an idea! Ugh, had to talk to people... Blagh.

"Need me?" Castiel asked from behind, causing me to squeak. What was he, psychic?!

I turned around to look at him, probably looking pathetic. "Yeah... Um, I remember when you had Midnight. He ran away often, right? How did you get him to come back?"

"Huh? I don't remember. How old were we, eight? My dog, Demon, he runs away from me. I need to bring him back with food." He looked at the toy I was holding. "I have some biscuits in my locker, and they might work better than whatever that is. Wait here," he told me, leaving me alone there.

_Hm... Demon. Wonder what kind of dog he is?_ I thought, waiting patiently for Castiel to return. I was getting anxious with Kiki. What if he left the grounds and got hit by a car?! Or what if someone took him...

"Hey, come back to Earth!" Castiel yelled, tapping my head.

"Huh?" I snapped out of it and looked at him. How long had he been there, just holding the food bag? "Sorry, I'm here. What?"

He sighed, holding up the bag. "Take one or two of these, then see if he comes. If not, come see me and I'll just get him. It's annoying seeing you run around like a helpless animal." He scoffed, giving me two biscuits, taking the toy. "I'll give this to Nat, go catch the mutt."

I nodded. "Thank you!" I smiled, running off to find Kiki. I saw a brown fuzzball zip past me and quickly called him. "Kiki! Food! Come here!" I chased him until he stopped to look at me. I knelt down and held out a biscuit to him, watching as he seemed to waver coming to me or not. "Do you want it?" I asked, grinning when he walked over. I held his gently around the back of his neck when I could and gave him the food, picking him up when he finished. "Good boy!" I messed up his fur then pet it back down as I walked back inside the school and went to the office.

"Kiki~!" The principal didn't even look at me when I opened the door, taking the dog from my arms and hugging him tightly enough where his eyes seemed to bulge. "Thank you young lady!" She smiled happily, looking at me now. "Thank you very much for bringing him back!"

I smiled. "It's no problem. Please excuse me so I may go to class, now," I went off when she nodded, shutting the door. Walking to my class, I thought about that whole thing with Ken again. _This shouldn't be bothering me so much... _I thought, sighing. I turned the corner to see Nathaniel taking something down from the wall.

"Um... Nathaniel?" I asked, walking over to him. He looked back at me, seeming a bit annoyed.

"Why didn't you tell me about the picture? Did you even know about this?" He asked, taking down a picture and showing it to me, throwing it into a box after I nodded. "Do you know who did this?"

"I'm pretty sure it was Amber..." I told him quietly, looking at my feet. "Though, it could've been someone else."

He sighed. "This is the last picture. Help me get these photocopies discarded, alright? Classes are almost up." He picked up the box and lead me to the student council room.

It only took us about 10 minutes to shred them, even when I was having a little too much fun doing so. Nathaniel scolded me, then put the box aside. "Hey," he started, looking at me. "Want to go somewhere with me?"

I looked at him, throwing the last picture in the shredder. "Where to?" I tilted my head slightly, grinning at how Nathaniel grew excited.

"I go to feed stray cats since we can't have any. If you want, you can come," he waited for me to respond, taking the trash can.

"Yeah!" I smiled happily, standing up.

The cats were adorable little balls of fur! They climbed all over us like we were trees, and Nathaniel couldn't seem more like a little kid! Though I was sneezing quite a bit afterwards with my own allergies, it was still a ton of fun! We were going back there together again when we could, but Nathaniel was bringing the allergy medicine.


	6. Dream Girl and Halloween part 1

"Ugh! I hate English! It's so boring and hard~!" I complained to Nathaniel as we ate lunch, working on homework. With Ken gone, I was way too bored and a little lonely, and I found myself hanging out with Nathaniel more and more in the Student Council Room. I had been attending Sweet Amoris for almost two months, and craziness was everywhere, especially with Halloween coming up. From what I got, Violette, a shy girl whom I soon became friends with during Art, and Iris, who I liked to say was one of my best friends, were wanting to go Trick or Treating.

However, before fun, you must do your work. Auntie was making sure of that. It surprised me how she was being so responsible all of a sudden. She came over to check my homework and any essays I had to turn in, even making sure that she saw my grades regularly, even though I was able to sign everything myself since I legally lived on my own.

"Get over yourself," Nathaniel grinned slightly at me as he got another paper out for an essay he was writing. "You learned Japanese, you can learn English. Didn't you say that one of your classes was English?" He looked at me now with a raised eyebrow, chewing a carrot like a bunny.

"Yes, but no one said that I paid attention! I learned enough to get through the test, and that was it!" I huffed, leaning back in the chair, balancing the pencil on my pursed lips.

Nathaniel straightened my chair back up, taking the pencil away and putting my orange slice in my hand. "Here, eat."

I grumbled under my breath that he needed to stop being so stubborn and took a bite out of my orange, looking at his paper. I snickered, which made him deliver me a look that questioned me. "Je ne parle pas anglaise means 'I don't speak English', not the other way around!"

He just blushed and erased the answer, quickly writing what I told him. "So you DO pay attention..." He looked at the clock. "You should start heading to class. I need to help the headmistress with some paperwork real quick." He rose from his chair and gathered his things. "See you later," he smiled, walking out.

I sighed and stood, getting my things and bag, walking out. I liked classes in Japan a lot better. You didn't have to say much, you chose the school you wanted to go in and the entrance exams kept you from choosing a school that was too complicated.

"I bet Mio-chan is getting a Halloween party ready with the others..." I muttered, walking aimlessly. "Perhaps I should throw one with the girls..." Thinking aloud, I started upstairs to the science room, seeing the group right by the door, probably waiting for our teacher.

"Oh, hey Elle!" Iris waved, smiling brightly, Violette, Melody, Kim and Rosalya looking at me. "We were just talking about you!"

I walked up, suddenly curious. "Really? About what? Did I wear something weird?" I asked, looking at my dark skinnies, Yuya Matsushita shirt, and sneakers.

"No, but the writing on your shirt is funny-looking," she grinned, pointing to the hiragana on my shirt.

"We were talking about throwing a costume party," Melody told me, seeming like she wanted to keep us on topic.

"Really?" I looked at her, intrigued. That did sound like fun! "It would be just friends at someone's house right? Not here at school?" I could only imagine how some of the other students would dress if it was a school event.

"No, just us and maybe a few other people. We need to figure out where though..." Violette fixed her braid in her purple hair as she talked, seeming nervous that, even though we were friends, we were looking at her.

"I still need to figure out if I can make it, though," Kim told me. "Do you think you could? It would be on Halloween. If you have any little siblings and you can't unless you have to bring them, don't come," She told me. I could tell what she meant, that she just wanted it to be us and no annoyances, but that was still rude.

"Don't worry, I'm an only child. In fact, if you're still talking about where to have it, we can probably have it at my place," I suggested, other students starting to get to class.

"Will your parents mind?" Iris asked, looking at me with her big blue eyes.

Inside, my heart wrenched slightly, but I just shook my head. "No, they travel a lot, but I'll need to ask my Aunt for permission. She watches out for me while they're gone," I covered quickly. No way could I tell them that I lived alone. That would lead to a whole other thing too quickly for me.

"Sweet! Since it's already the tenth, can you ask her this week?" Kim asked, almost seeming impatient, yet a bit kinder since she knew that no little kids would be around.

"I can try. In fact, I'll call her when I get home and let you all know what she says, alright?" We walked into class, taking our seats, of course at the same table or close. They all nodded, and we started talking about what we would wear and who else we should invite, not noticing our teacher come up to the table and look at us.

Violette noticed and shut up right away, getting her spiral out. We noticed him and quickly followed her lead, heads down. When he left, we couldn't stop giggling for a bit. This was going to be fun!

"Eh?! Why can't I have it here?" I asked my Aunt over the phone, hoping that she had a good reason.

"If you're inviting boys, how do I know that nothing will happen?" She asked, a bit of talking behind her. She must have been at work on break.

"Auntie, if you want to call every so often to make sure we're okay, you can! You told me to make friends and have fun! I've made friends and I just want to have a costume party! What, do you think I'll dress like a prostitute, or something?"

Silence. "Fine, fine, point taken. You can have the party. Just call me when you're about to start, when everyone leaves, and if anything happens. I might call every so often..." She didn't sound happy, but we met halfway, didn't we?

"Can I get some beer?" I asked in a teasing tone.

"ABSOLUTELY NOT!" She snapped, silent again after I burst out laughing. "Honey, I got to go. I'll come over with dinner probably a little later today, okay? Then we can go over who all will be coming?"

"Okay, I'm going to call the girls then. Love you. Bye," I hung up and called everyone, taking longer with Kim and Rosalya's calls. Why? Kim kept complaining that she didn't want to feel like she was babysitting for my Aunt, so I just set the phone on my desk and did my homework. Rosalya because she was already wanting to know what I would wear, and that if I didn't know to let her dress me up. I told her that I had costumes and her help wasn't wanted.

_Hm... I wonder if any of the boys would want to go? Nathaniel might say that he's busy, but it's easy to convince him. Castiel is another problem, but if I can actually catch Lysander and ask him, he might get him to go..._ I began doodling on my homework, thinking about it all. I had never helped throw a party, I was always invited and turned down some of them because I always end up in a corner, watching everyone. What was I supposed to do?

At school, I talked with the girls who said that they'd bring something (except for Kim, because she didn't have any money), then went to talk to the boys.

"I don't know, Elle. That's a school night and I'm busy..." Nathaniel replied instantly to me, looking at me.

"It's not like it's until midnight! It's a little later, true, but think about curfew. I promise that it won't be too crazy or late. We're only having snacks, punch, and when you're ready, you can go. Please?" I asked, putting my hands together and giving him a wink.

He finally sighed and nodded. "Okay, okay. Do I need to go in costume?"

"Yes. I can make one for you if you need me to, or pull something together. Like Sherlock Holmes?" I suggested, seeing him almost light up just a little.

"Okay, thanks." He smiled, heading to the classroom. I saw Melody and gave her a thumbs up. Next up, Lysander.

"A costume party?" He asked, giving me a strange look. "Why are you having one?"

"Because it's Halloween! Wouldn't it be fun to celebrate with everyone?" I asked, looking at him. He seemed to ponder, then sighed, shaking his head. "You don't even need to dance or talk with anyone... As long as you come in costume and act like you exist!"

He snickered. "I've only known you for a little while, and already you seem to amuse me, huh?" He smiled. "Yes, I'll go. I don't think I'm doing anything that night. Who should I go as?"

"Surprise! But, if you want me to make you a costume, I can." I told him, continuing to stalk him down the hallway.

"Alright, I'll look for any costumes that my brother may have, and if I can't find one, I'll ask you. Have you asked Castiel?" What a stupid question.

"No, I like to save the best for last," I told him, giving him a look. "Do you mind helping me ask him? I want him to come, but you know how he is..." I trailed off as he nodded in understanding.

"Let's talk to him after school,"

And that's what we did. I asked Castiel first, but then he claimed that I was speaking Japanese and therefore couldn't understand me. After I nearly choked the living life out of him, Lysander talked to me, sending me to the other side of the hallway to calm down before I killed anyone. He deserved me killing him!

After a few minutes, Lysander came back and smiled. "He'll come, but he's not staying long, and he'll only wear a costume if he's forced to." He told me, Castiel walking away. I nodded, talking to him just a bit longer before he had to leave. I could force him to wear one...

First, what was I going to wear?!

* * *

So, what will Elle wear for the party? Vote on the poll found on my profile! The story will definitely be posted by the beginning of next week! The poll will be closed any time from Tuesday night-Wednsday morning!


	7. Dream Girl and Halloween prt2

"Elle~! We're here!" Iris' voice called through the other side of t'he door of my apartment, the muttering of the other girls behind her.

I quickly fixed my blue wig, grabbed my walking stick, then went to the door. Opening it, I was met with one Army girl, one model, one female version of Picasso, a Juliet, and a Romeo.

"Hey, come on in!" I greeted, trying to ignore their weird looks.

"Perhaps we're in the wrong house...?" Iris asked, looking at me in my Ciel Phantomhive cosplay.

"Chill out, Iris. It's me. Come on, I just got some stuff put out," I smiled, looking at her in her navy green army outfit as she walked in, looking around.

Rosalya and Leigh, the Romeo and Juliet, walked in, Rosalya's arm placed around Leigh's arm. "Why are you a boy?" She asked me, looking right at my chest.

"Well, my other costumes have skirts that are a little short, and I haven't worn this in awhile..." I explained, setting my black walking stick against the wall and placing my arms over my strapped chest. Why did it matter?

"I think Elle looks cute..." Violette said shyly, fixing her dark wig. She was so adorable, wearing a long brown dress that made her seem so... mature.

"Violette is cuter!" I told her, smiling as Melody, wearing a black skirt and red top, hugged me before joining the others to place what they brought on the table.

"Rosalya, Lysander didn't come with you and Leigh?" I asked, getting my stick, brushing off the green victorian outfit, and sitting with them on the floor.

"He got home from school a little late, and he wanted to finish some homework before coming," Leigh told me, trying to straighten out his white sleeve of the blue Shakespearean costume. "I gave him the address, but it wouldn't hurt to look for him if he gets late... You know him," he couldn't help but grin a little. Quite frankly, I think that was the first time I saw him grin. Creepy Romeo.

"Where's Kim?"I asked, just realizing that she hadn't come over. "She was at school today."

"Oh, I forgot to tell you," Melody suddenly spoke up, blushing a little with embarrassment. "She suddenly heard from her parents that she can't go just the other day. She seemed pretty upset..."

I nodded, hearing a knock on the door. "Hold up," I told them, answering it. I saw a Jack Sparrow from an American film, and my Sebastian Michaelis. Behind them, a wild Sherlock Holmes appeared, the blonde not seeming too happy to see the red head pirate, but not minding the white haired butler much attention.

"Sebastian, about time you got here!" I told Lysander, suddenly straightening up to get into character.

Lysander tried to hide a grin, bowing. "I apologize, master," he peeked up at me, smiling. I just straightened him up after relaxing and hugged him. He walked in, Castiel brushing past me and Nathaniel greeting me.

The girls giggled at Castiel's outfit, seeming to think that it was really funny. I couldn't blame them the only big difference in the character's outfit was his red hair and cold-hearted gaze. He went to a corner and sat down, seeming to have claimed that his spot where no interaction was permitted.

"Elle, I brought the music you wanted," Nathaniel told me, giving me the CD case. I thanked him before putting it in the stereo, playing the somewhat cheesy music. The girls all talked, dragging the boys in the conversation, but not bothering too much with Castiel, who just stared at nothing.

"Bum~!" I called at him after calling Auntie to let her know that everyone was there. He glared at me, but I simply walked over and tugged at his sleeve. "Come dance!" I told him, trying to stand him up.

"Why?" He asked in return, looking at the girls who were dancing together and the few boys sitting out, watching them.

"It'll be fuuuuuuuuunnn!" I whined, pouting a little. He just sighed and shook his head, watching me walk off.

I tugged at Lysander's shoulder, still pouting. "He's no fu~n!" I complained, the music changing to another fun track.

He just smiled and stood. "I'll dance with you," he said, taking my hand and walking to the group who smiled widely.

He was a very good dancer for a boy who didn't talk to many people. Soon, Rosalya had brought Leigh up and Nathaniel joined us, seeming unsure of what to do, though. I still couldn't help but feel like Castiel should be dancing with us. I looked over at him to see Iris talking to him, seeming a bit hopeful. She then lead him over, bringing him to me and the other two boys. "Dance!"

He just looked at me, not seeming very interested. I just took his hand and started to dance, trying to get him to follow me. He just stood there for a moment before finally dancing along, smiling just a little. For some reason, I felt someone staring, though I disregarded it. Castiel was actually being... fun.

"Elle, I don't wanna walk home alone!" Violette clung to me, not seeming to be kidding all too much.

"Why don't you walk with Melody? You live a little close to her, right?" I suggested, pulling her off of me. "I can walk with you all until the corner, alright?" I suggested, starting out the door with them, shutting the it. I walked with them until the corner, told them goodnight and that I'd see them in the morning, then walked back to my apartment. I started to open the door, but... it didn't open.

Huh? I jiggled the knob a little, but it didn't turn to let me in. Okay... My spare key should be under the mat... I checked under the "Welcome" mat that Auntie put down, but I couldn't find the silver key. That's right! I took it to school because I couldn't find the original key! God, I was so stupid!

There's no way that the school is open, but I can probably get past the gates to the courtyard and see if I dropped it there... I thought as I walked to the school building, thinking about where I would have dropped it if it was in my pocket the whole time.

When I reached the dark silhouette of the school building, it must have been pretty close to eleven. I started to feel for the school gate, but didn't find anything but an open space. A teacher must still be at the school, if the gate wasn't up. I walked into the courtyard, a few school lights leading me as I looked around, trying to find a small glint in the dirt or grass. Nothing.

Perhaps the door is unlocked? It might be in my locker... I walked up to the door and gently tugged at the handle, the door letting out the tiniest squeak as it opened for me. I smiled slightly and walked in, trying to be quiet as I started to my locker.

"I told you that she was an idiot," Amber's voice suddenly echoed through the hall and I hid behind the wall, listening to their footsteps. "Thinking that there might be a ghost in the school! That little purple-head must have let the paint get to her head." She was talking about Violette...

I should go hide somewhere before they... I stopped thinking as the blonde and her two friends talked. I was in my cosplay, and I had a tendency to be mistaken for a boy if my voice was right... No, that wasn't what I was here for. I needed to get my key so I could get into the apartment before Auntie got there to check on me. However, it was so tempting...

I stepped out in the middle of the stairwell, just standing there dumbly. The footsteps stopped and I looked at them, my blue eye (thanks to a very nice contact) stared at them numbly, keeping myself from grinning.

"Hey, students shouldn't be here!" Amber called, trying to see if I would even care.

I turned to fully look at them, my eyepatch falling loose as I made the correct movement for the loose string, revealing the purple contact that would seem to glow ever so slightly in the dark. "Sebas..." I started, my voice a little deeper than normal.

Li furrowed her eyebrows, seeming a bit suspicious. "What kind of prank is this?" She snapped, voice strong but limbs shaking slightly.

I slowly walked in their direction, reaching out a shaky hand, reaching for them. Before I could get close, they squealed and ran away without touching the ground.

I waited for the footsteps to go away before giggling, getting to my locker. The key was there, waiting for me to take it. I grabbed it and hurried from the school before I could be found by anyone else, knowing that the trick wouldn't work on any teachers.

"How did you forget your key at the school? How'd you get home in the first place?" Iris asked after I finished telling my story of pretending to be a lost ghost boy from the Victorian era looking for someone in the school.

"My Aunt was there with dinner and she has a key. She left for work awhile before everyone got to the apartment," I smiled with a bit of embarrassment. I was such an airhead.

"Well, Amber doesn't seem too phased..." She commented, looking over as the three treaded through the middle of the hall.

"Actually," Melody came up to us, giving a small morning wave. "She was just complaining to Nathaniel not too long ago. Something about a ghost or student prank...?" She just shook her head. "Elle, you might want to keep that a secret from her, or she'll be back for you."

"Heh, okay..." I smirked. "Come on, we're almost late for class!"


	8. Dream Girl Takes a Step Forward

"Exams already?" I complained, looking at the bulletin board in the main hallways with Violette next to me.

"Oh, yeah... This will be your first round of exams for the school, right, Elle?" She looked at me with a faint smile.

"Yeah. Are they hard? The school exams at my old school were pretty difficult..."

"Not too hard. Pretty simple, actually, if you study. These are just fall exams. The ones before summer tend to be trickier," She started walking and I followed, thinking about that.

"It's already November..." I thought aloud, thinking of how surreal that felt. It felt as though I had just started attending Sweet Amoris, realizing that my childhood friends attended the school, and that my best friends were people who I never thought that I would even know. It felt as though I had just moved from my father's home in Japan to a small apartment in France. I felt old.

"Yeah, it's kind of quiet, isn't it?" She started, sitting our new homeroom seats together. "It's like this during fall. When we get to Summer, we'll be way too busy to do much schoolwork."

"Hm..." I thought about that, finding it strange. A lot always seeming to be going on. Perhaps it was just me.

"Nathaniel, do you mind if... I..." I trailed off after opening the student council room door, seeing Nathaniel crawling around the floor, looking for something. "Should I come back another time?"

He started to sit up, hitting his head on the table. "Ow!" He got from under the table and stood, rubbing his head and brushing himself off. "Yeah, that'd be better."

I walked in despite his answer, shutting the door. "What are you looking for?"

He seemed to ponder telling me, then sighed. "The key for the Teacher's Lounge that I have and the answers for the upcoming exams are missing. I can't find either of them, and I'm going to be in big trouble if I don't find them!" He started looking around again and I stopped him, placing a hand on his shoulder.

"Stop. Freaking out won't help, got it? Where did you last have the key? Let's start there," I told him, staring right in his gold eyes.

He brushed a hand through his hair, nodding. "On the key ring, in here, where I always have it during classes."

"Did you lock the door before you left the room?" I saw him grow weary, shaking his head. "Okay, so someone came in and took it. Who would want to take the key?"

He thought for a moment, sitting in a nearby chair. "Castiel might. You know how he is."

"He was actually in classes all day today," I told him. "If he took the key, it would've been in the morning or as soon as classes were released."

He nodded, thinking again. He finally let out a small puff of air. "I can't think of anyone."

"Well, why don't you look around for the key, and I'll think of someone who took it, alright? I'll let you know if I find it or the answers," I told him, starting to walk out.

Where would it be? A student has to have it. Or maybe Nathaniel dropped it somewhere? I walked down the halls, other students getting ready to leave. I saw Capucine and sighed before walking over. "Hey, Capucine," I smiled.

"Oh, hello, Ellenora," she looked at me with a lifeless look, holding her locker door. "What do you need?" She asked impatiently, fixing her short brown hair, looking in her locker mirror.

"Nathaniel lost one of his keys. Have you seen one maybe laying around somewhere or maybe a student walking out of the Student Council Room with one?" Why was I asking her? She hardly talked to anyone besides Amber (unless she was looking for something to tell her about).

"Um, no. Haven't seen one," She closed the locker door and smiled at me a little. "I'm off now. Have fun with whatever," she walked past me, bumping into my shoulder on her way to the doors.

I watched her go with a frown, starting to move on with my search, migrating toward the courtyard. I saw Castiel, in his normal spot, seeming to be asleep. No use waking him to get murdered. I walked to the Gardening Club,thinking that Nathaniel might have gone through here for some reason and just dropped it.

This is the second time that I'm looking for a key, I thought with a giggle. It's kind of funny. Hard to say how it was, but it really was a little humorous.

Oh, what's that? I bent down in front of a row of bushed and pushed some leaves up from blocking the dirt underneath. There, I found a silver shape in the dirt and grabbed it. A warm metal form... I looked at my hand, seeing a key. "I wonder if this is it...?"

"Elle?" Nathaniel's voice came up behind me. I turned to look at him, smiling widely. "What are you...? He looked at my hand, face lighting up. "Where did you find it?!"

I gave him the key, proud of myself. "Right here under the bushes! Someone probably hid it," I suggested, looking at the key as he put it in his pocket. "Have you found the exam results?"

He shook his head. "No luck there..." He rubbed the back of his neck, going into deep thought.

"What if I looked around in the Teacher's Lounge to see if they were misplaced?" I thought aloud, also asking him at the same time.

"Huh?" He looked at me now, one eyebrow cocked. "No, that wouldn't be a good idea... The headmistress is still in a sour mood, you'll only get in trouble." He told me, rather quickly, in a bit of a warning tone.

"Don't worry! I'll go in while no one's there and be real quick! Like a ninja!" I gave a few air punches, moving my foot to act all tough, only to fall on my face. "Oof!"

Nathaniel helped me up, brushing me off. "Fine, fine. We'll go when we're sure that no one's there, alright?" He started leading me to the doors, peeking in. "The headmistress is there... Let's wait a little bit."

I watched Castiel as we waited, outlining his shape with my eyes. He really had a good body shape, and a cute face. Yeah... Wait, what was that? I felt my cheeks burn red and looked at Nathaniel. "Is it hot out here to you?"

"Huh?" He glanced at me, eyebrow raised. "No, it's chilly." He shook his head. "she went to the stairwell, come on," he grabbed my wrist and hurried in with me. Quickly, he unlocked the door and opened it. "Hurry! I'll be in the classroom!" He hurried off, leaving me alone after closing the door.

Quickly, I looked around, opening filing cabinet drawers and looking under stuff. Nothing. One thing, however, caught my interest. A blue bracelet, laying behind the couch. I quickly grabbed it, then hurried out, hearing a voice. The headmistress was at the end of the hall. Swallowing, I rushed into the classroom, holding the bracelet close to me.

Nathaniel looked at me, standing from his seat on the front desk. "Find them?"

I shook my head, holding out the accessory. "However, I found this. No way could it be a teacher's. Do you know anyone who wears this kind of stuff? It's pretty cheap, not very pretty..."

He took it, looking at it intently. "It looks familiar, but I can't place a finger on it. I would ask around a little. I have a few things to take care of, so I'm going to have to leave it to you."

I nodded. "I'll go on, then," I told him, going off to the hallway. Almost no one was there, except for a few people who stuck around during the club hour.

Any girls here who would wear this... Hm... I looked around, pacing up and down the halls, peeking in windows of classrooms, and even poking a head in the restrooms. Then it hit me. Amber had a blue bracelet set. Where is she?! I practically ran down the halls, looking in our classroom. There.

I started to open the cracked door the rest of the way, then stopped when I heard them talking.

"I saw Elle with my bracelet. She's looking around with my brother for the exam answers!" Amber was telling the two girls everything, huh? "It'll be a disaster if they figure out that it's me!"

"Well, I doubt that either of them will find them," Charolette spat. "Elle is way too stupid, with all of the yellow clouding in her head," she grinned. "How can you miss them on the lockers?"

I let out a small growl, not liking how she pointed out the Japanese in such a rude and racist way. I finally opened the door, red with anger, and threw the bracelet at Amber. "Take the cheap piece of crap! I know where the answers are!" I yelled, storming out and heading to Amber's locker.

Otosan... I'm going to murder her! Let me murder her! I'll strangle her! I got the answers down, looked around for any loose papers, then looked for Nathaniel. When I found him, I shoved the folder at his chest. "Here. Your idiot sister hid them on top of the lockers in the stairwell. She also took the key. Don't need any proof. Just know that she did it. I'm going home," I walked out without another word, going to my locker

"You!" A screechy voice shot through the quiet hallway, forcing me to turn to look at the source.

I sighed, shutting my locker door, looking into her eyes. "Yes? I have a name," I replied boredly, resting against the lockers.

"Thanks to YOU, I got suspended for three weeks, and a scolding from my brother!" She stuck her little nose in my face, eyes peering down at me.

"Not my fault. You did something so idiotic, of course you were gonna get it handed to you," I pushed her out of my face. "Too bad it wasn't expulsion..." I saw her hands ball up into fists, and I wanted to push more. "That perfume you wear, the skunk juice, clogs up the hallways. It's just as bad as your ringing voice," I stopped when she held up a hand, starting to move to hit me.

"Oi," a voice stopped her instantly. We both looked to see Castiel standing close, watching us. "Amber, what are you doing trying to do, hitting my girlfriend?" He asked, walking over to me.

"Eh?" We both stood there dumbly, trying to take those words in. Castiel put his arm around my shoulders, holding me close, forcing one of my hands onto his chest.

Amber just stood there for moment as Castiel looked at her with his lovey-dovey eyes, telling her that his girl would not be annoyed by her. She finally just turned and quickly walked away, seeming like she wanted to cry.

Castiel moved his arm from me after she was gone, my hand falling back to my side. "What was that about?"

I shook my head. "Nothing. Her just being... Her." I looked at him, seeing him already ready to leave.

He nodded, grabbing the side of my face. "I'm not doing that again, I hope you know," he told me, letting go of my face. After that, he left without another word, seeming just a little off as the door shut with a small "click".

I stood against the lockers for a second, feeling a bit cold without him there. I looked at my hand that was once against his chest, opening and closing it with how his heart was beating. Finally, I shook my head and walked out of the building. For the first time in awhile, I was feeling just a little...

Lonely.


	9. Dream Girl and Boy Troubles

"This is awful!" Rosalya exclaimed as she hurried up to me, Iris, and Kim. "What is wrong with boys?!"

"Well," I started, "besides the fact that they have weird minds, are single-minded, and are more hormonal than girls, they're still fun to be around."

Kim and Iris clapped, seeming happy with my logic. Rosalya just growled, fuming as she stared at me with angry yellow eyes, silver bangs falling in her face.

"Sorry, sorry," I put my hands up in surrender. "What's wrong, Rose?" I asked finally, putting my hands down.

"Leigh!" She exclaimed angrily, not saying another word about the matter.

"What about Leigh?" Iris tilted her head, confused. I didn't blame her. I was pretty lost as well, knowing that Leigh was... Leigh. No way he did something stupid that I could see Castiel doing.

"He's just not being a boyfriend! He's so casual and doesn't seem to care about me at all! I'm sick of him!" She huffed, crossing her arms over her chest and looking at us as though observing.

"Two questions," I raised my hand as Kim walked off to get to her locker. "One, why do you say that? Two, you keep looking at us like you want us to do something. How come?"

She sighed, moving her bangs out of her face. "He just is. Elle, I want your help. Please? Figure out what he wants? Exams are done, and it's pretty much a free day while others are retaking the tests. He might still be in the courtyard. Please help!" She pleaded, placing her hands together.

"Fine, fine," I gave her a pointed look. "Don't take my look. That was mine," I smiled as she took her hands down. "You're lucky I don't have to retake anything," I waved bye and walked off, heading for the courtyard.

"Ah! Leigh!" I hurried over, seeing him talking to Lysander. "Guess what. I'm the messenger girl for you and Rosalya since you can't go into the school building," I grinned, looking at the two.

"Oh, she told you?" He rubbed the back of his neck. "Well, if you're willing to help, I appreciate it," he smiled a little.

"We were actually just talking about that," Lysander stated. "What exactly does Rosalya think?"

"Um... That Leigh doesn't care about her and something else? I wasn't paying too much attention," I shrugged sheepishly.

"So... We just need her to realize that he does care..." Lysander placed a hand on his hip and a hand at the side of his neck, thinking. Well, I hoped he was instead of daydreaming.

I turned to Leigh, who seemed to be thinking as well. "How about a poem?" I suggested, thinking about what he could write.

"Um... I'm not very creative there. Writing is more of Lysander's... thing..." we both turned to look at him, his response to look at us with a little "huh?"

"Let me read it," I told Lysander after he finished the poem, taking it from him. I nodded as I read it, almost feeling my heart flutter. "Wow, this is pretty good. She'll love this." I smiled at the two. "I'll give it to her. Just give me a minute," I walked off to the school building, heading inside and going to find Rosalya, who was just sitting in the stairwell on the staircase, pouting.

"Rosalya!" I hurried over, taking a spot next to her. "Look what Leigh wrote for you!" I made her take it, watching enthusiastically as she read it.

"Heh," She chuckled, looking at me. "Sorry, Elle, but I can tell that Leigh didn't write this. It's too obvious that it was Lysander," She gave it back, leaning back slightly. "I want it to be from him. From his heart," she stared at the wall as she spoke, dreamy eyes seeming a little lonely.

I nodded and stood. "Alright, then. Do you still want to keep the poem, though?"

She shook her head and gave it to me. "You keep it. It'll end up well in the long end if you keep it," she grinned.

"Okay...?" I took it and put it in my pocket, walking back off to the two boys. They both looked at me, expecting me to say that it was all good from the way their eyes seemed hopeful. I shook my head, stopping in front of them. "She knows that Lysander wrote it."

They rubbed their temples, seeming too much like siblings right there.

"Well, I don't know what to do, then," Leigh gave in. So quickly? I thought he was so determined to fix this.

"No, wait. Let me think of something..." I scratched my head, looking at the two. "Ah!" I smiled widely. "Why don't you just show some more affection? Like, hugs and kisses on the cheek!"

He looked at me now, though a little confused. "But, so suddenly...? Won't she just feel like it's because she thinks I don't care and I want her to stay with me?"

"There!" I explained, pointing at him. "Right there! That thinking means that you don't want to make her feel worse, right?!" Before he could say anything, I pulled Lysander over by the sleeve. "An apology should work, since she can tell whether or not it's from your heart!" I glanced at Lysander. "I'm going to use you here."

"Huh? Okay...?" He looked at me, seeming aware of what I was going to do.

"An apology should be okay," I started, bringing Lysander close, my arms resting at his hips. "A sweet hug, holding her close. Don't stroke her arm, though," I gave Leigh a pointed look at that. I then stood on my tiptoes, kissing Lysander's cheek. "A small and gentle kiss on the cheek," I looked back up at Lysander. "And if she looks flustered, something cute, like a nibble on the nose," I smiled, doing so to Lysander. "Thank you!" I patted his chest, stepping from him.

Leigh snickered, saying something too quiet for me to hear, but made Lysander develop an awkward atmosphere around him. "Alright, before you kill him with awkwardness, I'll try that." He smiled, nodding. "Can you bring her out here? Since I can't go in the building?"

"Yeah, sure! I be back~!" I went off and disappeared into the building, hunting for her. I found her, still in the same place, but with Violette and Iris. "Rosalya~! Come with me~!" I took her arm, leading her away before she could speak. "Before you protest, think about it this way. You're a tad melodramatic and you just need to listen. Sorry for being blunt," I winked, dragging her out to Leigh. I snagged Lysander's sleeve and drug him away, heading over close to Castiel, watching behind some bushes.

"What are you doing?" Castiel asked, looking at our backs.

We shushed him, waving our hands in his face as we watched the two. Leigh's back was to us, but I could tell that he was talking by how Rosalya was looking at him. He kissed her cheek, but before he could do anything else, she threw her arms around his neck in a tight hug, Lysander and I falling with groans of relief.

"Thank god..." I moaned, spreading out across the grass. "I'm beat from all of the thinking." I looked up at Castiel. "Yo."

Lysander looked over at him, smiling slightly. "Hey. Do you have the time?"

"Five minutes until school's out," he told us boredly, putting his headphones back over his ears.

"Eh?" I sat up. "I was going to work on homework today during our free time." I quickly dug through my bag that had fallen on the ground after I flopped down.

"Here, I'll help you with it. Who knows if you've been paying attention," Lysander said, leaning up against the tree Castiel was at with me.

I nodded, getting everything out. Castiel moved over to sit next to me, looking at the papers. "You two are going to bother me, so I'll help." He took my pencil and underlined something. "You should start there."

I worked on what they told me to, finding that I was getting it faster with some help. How strange was that? Not strange enough. I fell asleep soon after finishing, remembering my head leaning over to Lysander's shoulder. When I woke up, it was evening and the three of us were still there. Just... sleeping.


	10. Dream Girl and Birthdays

"Happy birthday to you! You live in a zoo!" I was cut off by Melody as I sang to her happily in the Student Council room, her hand up in my face, but herself giggling.

Nathaniel swatted at me with some papers, scolding me to be serious and nicer. I just stuck my tongue out at him, smiling happily. Then, I looked back at Melody and hugged her. "Seriously, happy birthday!" I kissed her cheek, being told to go away as I tried to love on her like a freaky owner and her dog.

"Ah!" She quickly pushed me away, seeming flustered. "I know this is late, but here!" She pulled out an envelope and put it in my hands. "I'm inviting you and the other girls if they can come to my birthday party for a sleepover tonight. I completely forgot about it until now!"

"Oh! Well, I should be able to come!" I exclaimed happily.

"Really? Your parents won't mind?" She asked, digging around her bag as she talked to me.

"Uh... No, they're out of town again. But, since it's not a school night, and I have no homework, Auntie shouldn't mind," I smiled. "Have you asked the others yet?"

She shook her head. "No, I'll go find them and give them their invitations."

"I can help, if you want! Like, I go give a few, and you go give a few!" I stood. "It'll go quicker that way!"

She nodded, giving me invitations for Kim, Violette, and Iris. "Thank you! Oh, and please don't say anything to Peggy... She writes down everything she thinks is a 'scoop', and I don't want to hurt her feelings by her knowing that she wasn't invited."

I nodded, putting the invitations in my bag. "Got it. I'll be as discreet as possible!" I gave her an army salute, then walked out, finding Iris right away. How could I always find her so easily? Must be the hair.

I ran up and hugged her from behind, giving a happy "good morning!" to her. She laughed a little and greeted me back, watching me as dug around my bag for her invitation. "Here you are my dear! For tonight!"

She glanced at it, then reacted to something by freezing. She was probably feeling the same thing as me: a pair of watchful eyes. I glanced to see Peggy and quickly told Iris to hide the envelope. "It's for Melody's birthday!" I whispered. "Don't let Peggy know about it, alright? I'll be in class in just a bit. Let me find Kim and Violette real quick." I went off quickly, knowing where I'd find Violette.

She was doodling in the Gardening Club, in her own world until I stepped up in front of her. "Oh, good morning, Elle," she smiled as she greeted me, setting her stuff aside. "What is it? We still have a bit before classes, right?"

"Yeah, but Melody wanted me to give you this," I pulled out her invitation and gave it to her. "It's for her birthday party for tonight. I know it's last minute, but if you can make it, that'd be great!"

She looked it over, nodding. "I think I can make it. It sounds like it'll be fun!" She looked at me with a soft smile. "Please let her know that I can come if you see her before I do!"

"Got it! Don't be late for class, alright? We still have about ten minutes, but you can't be late again," I winked, walking off to find Kim. She was actually just walking out of the gym, making it so convenient for me when it came to walking.

"Hey!" I waved excitedly, hurrying up to her. She stopped and gave me her small grin.

"What's up, shorty?" She placed a hand on her popped out hip, looking down at me with her nuclear-green eyes.

I gave her the envelope. "I need to hurry to class, but it's for Melody's birthday party for tonight. Can you let her know if you can make it?"

"Yeah, I'll talk to her later. See ya," she called when I hurried off to class.

"Um... Elle?" Violette's hand grabbed my shirt as I walked out of class for lunch. "Can I ask you something?"

I went to the side of the hall, nodding. "Yeah, what's up?" I smiled as she turned red, looking away.

"Well, you see... When I was little, my dad gave me this stuffed rabbit so that I could have a friend with me," she got quieter as she spoke, getting as red as her voice died off. "And, well, I bring it to school, and I... lost it."

"Really? I can help you find it. I have all lunch," I agreed, fixing the strap of my bag. "What does it look like?"

She smiled widely, seeming a little relieved. "It's purple and one eyes is cracked... Thank you so much!" She suddenly quieting again. "Um... please try to make sure no one sees it?"

I nodded, "of course. I'll meet you in the hall, alright? I have an idea of where it could be," I grinned, knowing her too well. I went off to the courtyard, heading to the section of the Gardening Club. Sure enough, there was a little stuffed bunny just laying there.

This would make sense, since she's always here drawing. Not that hard to figure out, I thought as I tried to get it in my bag, slowly heading to the hall, trying to make sure that an ear wasn't poking out or anything.

"Hey, what's this?" Amber. Crapcrapcrapcrapcrap...

"Hi, Amber!" I greeted in a high-pitched, perky voice. "What's what?" I asked as she looked at my bag. She reached for where I was trying to keep the bunny hidden. "Hey, what are you...?!" I trailed off as she pulled the stuffed animal from my bag.

"Aw! You carry around a little animal?" She sneered at me. "How cute!" She looked at it as the two girls laughed.

"Yup, I do!" I took it from her and held it close to my chest. "There's nothing wrong with that. I just feel better with him," I gave the three a cute look. "Why? Don't you still have Mr. Fluffs? Your toy hamster?"

"Ugh!" Amber growled, walking away. It felt good to win.

"Elle!" Violette jogged over, gratefully taking the bunny from me.

"Thank you so much! I'm also sorry about Amber seeing you with it! Did you tell her that it's mine?" She turned beet red at the thought, stuffing the rabbit in her backpack.

"No, don't worry. I told her that it was mine," I gave her an assuring smile. "In fact, now I want something like that. It gets too lonely at home."

"You should!" She smiled at me, seeming much happier. "Sorry for interrupting your lunch. You must be hungry..."

"Huh? Oh, I stopped bringing a lunch. I just have a snack when I get home and my Aunt brings dinner over." I explained, probably seeming very relaxed and used to it.

"Really?" She noticed the wave of students going to their classes, starting to turn a little. "We should get to class. Come on," She lead me to the classroom, seeing the other girls there, waiting for us.

"Hey!" I jumped onto Iris who was trying to take a new stuffed animal that I asked Auntie to get for me. (It was a puppy named Bubbles whose best friend is Violette's bunny named Marshmallow)

"But it's so cute! It matches your cute pajamas with the little strawberry print on it's back!" She gave the stuffed animal back to me, giving me a pathetic look.

"I know! But I want sleep with him tonight! He's a snuggle bug~!" I exclaimed, holding it close to me.

"Okay, I have an air mattress that can fit in here, I can share the bed with one other person, and then I have two sleeping bags," Melody announced, coming into the bedroom. "We can wait a little bit, but my parents want it to be lights out soon."

"Okay~!" We sang, making room for Melody in the circle.

"Too bad Kim couldn't make it," Iris commented, handing a soda to Capucine.

"Yeah, this is pretty fun!" I added, starting to play with Melody's hair.

"Hey, Elle," Rosalya started, looking at me as she leaned back. "I have a question."

"Shoot," I grinned at her, braiding Melody's hair. "So cute..." I whispered.

"I know that you're childhood friends with Nathaniel and Castiel, and you'r pretty good friends with Lys-baby," she sounded as though she was explaining my life to me. "Have you developed a crush on one of them?"

I grew as red as Violette normally did, hiding my face in Melody's hair.

"YES?!" She squealed, suddenly lurching forward with interest. "Wait, I want to guess!" She leaned back, pondering. Iris joined her, the two seeming to take this seriously. "You and Nathaniel are cute together, but you seem more like best friends. Not him, is it?"

I shook my head, Iris moving on. "She's very close to Lysander, but he seems to get nervous around her more than she does to him. Is it him?

I shook my head again, knowing that only one boy was left.

"CASTIEL?! REALLY?!" They both exclaimed, causing me to just completely hide behind Melody. Great. Here we go.

"Um... Melody? Can I help you with the air mattress?" I asked shyly, standing with her when she did, following her out. When we were in the hall at the closet, I finally asked her what I was thinking. "Is it weird that I like him? I mean, I don't talk to him often, but when we do, I feel my heart beat faster and I lose my breath..."

"It's not weird at all. You like who you like," she smiled, giving me the box for the mattress, grabbing the sleeping bags. "Besides, you two are cute together. He's tall and quiet, you're short and hyper. You seem to make him more relaxed when you're around." She walked back with me and helped me get everything spread out. I was given the air mattress because of how much Rosalya kept picking on me, and the weird looks Capucine gave me.

It was fun, especially in the morning when we had a sudden pillow fight, and most of us cooked breakfast (most of us because Capucine didn't want to do any of the work).

"Elle, run!" Iris and Rosalya suddenly ran up to me, taking my arms and dragging me off before I could get to class.

"Huh?" I looked at them when we stopped. "What's going on?"

"Amber heard that you like Castiel," Iris started, looking behind us. "I saw her before coming in. She looks like she could kill you. Seriously," she looked at me, almost seeming worried. "Don't think that I'm just being funny. Think of her with the personality of a mad Castiel. I'm dead serious..." She stopped when she caught glimpse of Amber, pushing me behind the wall.

"Guys, it'll be fine," I assured them with a grin. "Go on to class and I'll be there after I stop by my locker, okay?" I got them to go, stepping out to head to my locker.

"Hey," Amber's voice, deep and low, came to the side as I closed the door. I turned and looked to her, seeming normal. "Come with me," she demanded, taking my wrist and dragging me to the courtyard, heading to the empty Gardening Club.

"Hey! Don't just take me wherever!" I protested, taking my wrist back. "What is it?" I growled, staring at her angry features. My reply, a punch in the face strong enough to knock me to the floor.

"You should know!" She yelled, kicking me in the side. What was wrong with her?!


	11. Dream Girl and Cat Fights

"What is it?" I growled, taking my wrist from Amber. I was answered with a punch hard enough to knock me to the grass of the empty Gardening Club.

"You should know!" She yelled, kicking me in the side. I yelped, then grabbed her leg, pulling her to the ground. I then stood, holding my side, starting to hurry off, but she grabbed my ankle, causing me to trip. What was causing her to do this?! She was a nightmare, but she wouldn't beat anyone up, would she?

I finally elbowed her in the cheek, her hands grabbing my hair and pulling. I kneed her in the stomach, trying to get her to let go of me.

"Where are they?!" Iris' voice called out to someone, sounding worried.

"I'll look over here," Nathaniel's replied, quick footsteps coming in our direction. I didn't look up at him when he came up, a blow in the eye being delivered quickly. "Amber!" Nathaniel came up, pulling her off of me, holding her as she fought against him, trying to get away, hitting him and elbowing him.

I was helped up by Iris and Lysander, holding my sore side, leaning on Lysander as my ankle throbbed slightly from her grip.

"I'm going to get a teacher," Iris told us as Nathaniel calmed Amber, still holding her to keep her from coming back at me.

"Look at me," Lysander turned my face, touching gently around my eyes.

"Ow!" I flinched, getting my face from his hand. He apologized, leaving it alone.

"I brought Mr. Faraize," Iris called as she came around the corner.

He took a look at the two of us. "Mr. Nathaniel, please take your sister to the student council office and I'll be there with the headmistress. Mr. Lysander, please take Miss Collens to the infirmary and stay with her until one of us can get there." He went with Nathaniel to take Amber to the Council Room as Lysander got me to the infirmary, Iris following close behind.

"What happened?" He asked as he walked me inside, making sure that Iris got in.

"I was just at my locker and Amber dragged me out there. She hit me and we just started...fighting," I said the last part meekly, watching as he knocked on the door and opened it.

"She's not here," he mumbled to himself, walking me in and sitting me on a bed. "Where all did you get hurt?"

"My side, eye, and my jaw's sore..." I glanced at Iris. "You don't need to stay here. I'll be in class later, alright?"

She nodded, wishing me to feel better and hoped that everything would be alright before leaving. It became quiet after the door shut, frankly a bit awkward.

"Yes, she's in here," Mr. Faraize's voice came from the other side of the door, revealing him and the nurse when it opened.

She walked over to me, not even noticing Lysander as she checked my wounds. "Here, lay down and I'll get some ice." She turned her back to go to the small fridge that sat tightly with the cabinets, getting three cold packs. She came back, putting one at my eye, my jaw, and my side, then moved to check my ankle.

"Miss Collens, please tell me what happened with you and Miss Amber," Mr. Faraize requested, sitting in a chair next to Lysander. I just pointed to Lysander, who told him what I said to Lysander.

"Really?" He sounded skeptical, probably because he was told another story. "Though, she isn't one who would just randomly beat up another student, I know that much. Do you know why she would do that?"

"Um..." I started, feeling it hard to talk with the sticky cold pack stuck to the side of my jaw. "Iris said that she heard that Amber and I like the same guy... She probably wanted me to change my mind or something..." I rubbed my temples as I thought of why. "She's crazy."

He gave a nod. "Well, I'll need to call someone, you should just go home after the headmistress figures out what to do," he told me as he stood, looking down at me. "Who can be called to pick you up?"

"No one, please. If you need me to go home, I can walk," I said quickly, heart starting to pound a little.

"I need to call a parent, who can be called?" He asked again, firmer.

"Neither of them!" I snapped, looking at him angrily. "My mom is missing and my dad is dead! Auntie works too hard to worry about me! Don't. Call. ANYONE!"

He just looked at me, swallowing, seeming unsure of what to say. Finally, he nodded and walked out, shutting the door behind him.

I rested my head back on the pillow, covering my face with my hands. "Ellenora...?" Lysander moved my hands, looking at my dry eyes. He seemed a little surprised, probably because he was expecting me to be crying. I just looked at him, not saying a word, feeling him stroke my hair. "Let's see if you can stay until after school and I'll walk you home."

I nodded with a small smile, feeling bad for him hearing me yell like that. "Okay. I'm sorry about that," I apologized, sitting up. "I didn't want you to hear me say that."

He sat next to me, still seeming casual. "Is that true?"

I nodded. "Yeah, but I won't drag you into it. I'm over it now," I grinned the best I could, starting to tear off the pack from my jaw, only to be scolded by the nurse.

We sat there for a bit, Lysander staying until the door opened for the headmistress. He was scolded until he was out of the room for not being in class, then I was given a cold look that had my crawling out of my skin.

She took a seat in front of me, not seeming happy one bit. "I have your punishment ready, two weeks of suspension. Does that sound good?"

"Yes ma'am," I nodded, looking at her. "Um... is Amber alright? She's not hurt badly, is she?"

She blinked, seeming caught off guard by my question. "Y-yes, she's fine. She just has a few red marks. Why do you ask?"

"I didn't try to actually hurt her... I did my best to just get her grip to loosen on my hair so I could get away," I told her sheepishly.

"Really now?" She looked at me up and down, seeming to just then see the cold packs and my wrapped up ankle that held a bag of ice. "Well, the punishment is the same for you both still, but I'll have a talk with her about physical bullying," she stood. "I don't mind if you want to stay or go home since you were hurt, but I do need to tell your guardian what happened, alright?" She patted my shoulder. "You're a good student and I hate to see you like this. Please take the punishment, and we'll talk about the ordeal another time. Until we're done talking, please wait in here."

I nodded, watching her leave, then laid back down. I felt so tired. And when Auntie heard about what happened, I was dead. Sure, I had gotten into fights in Japan, but I had eventually learned how to hit without seriously bruising or hurting someone else. Yeah, dad got upset with me when he was called by the school, but he always seemed so worried about me more than he was angry. He was good that way. He always understood how I could be reached. Auntie would scold me, point a finger in my face, then punish me.

Guess I would figure everything out when I got home.


	12. Dream Girl and Illness

My extra punishment was a grounding that lasted until December 26th, the day after Christmas. That meant no talking to friends on the phone, no going anywhere with any of my friends, no anime, and no sewing that last of my fabric. Well, in the end it didn't really matter. On the 20th, while everyone was out doing Christmas shopping and having parties during break, I was in bed with a fever.

"Still running a fever, even on your medicine..." Auntie stroked my hair as she looked at the thermonitor, making a funny face. "You haven't thrown up lately, but you haven't been eating, have you?" She set the thermonitor down and looked at me. "Well, what can you do? I need to go to work, but I'll call often to check on you and I'll bring some medicine for you, alright?" She kissed my forehead then walked out, looking back to smile at me before leaving.

I looked up at the ceiling as I heard the door lock, sighing. I felt too hot when I was under the covers, but too cold when I was over them. I was hungry when food wasn't around, but then I saw it and I felt too sick to move. I wanted to go window shopping with Melody and Violette, too. But with how this is going, I may not be better until the day my grounding is lifted... I thought as I rolled onto my side to look out of the window.

I tried my best to tell myself that I was back home in Japan, that I was in a futon, warm and safe with my sewing area in one corner, my guitar placed safely by my desk, waiting for me to play it.

Now that I think about it, I put my guitar in the living room the other day... I want to play it, but now I don't want to get out of bed... I thought, reaching my hand out to the desk that sat next to me, getting the calender. It's the 22nd... Wouldn't it be nice if I was well? I would feel like doing something besides laying around.

I sighed, falling asleep as my head sunk into the pillow, body relaxing just enough for me to get comfortable. When I woke up, I was met with a certain purple-head staring at me. I looked at her for a second before shutting my eyes. "I'm dreaming..."

"I'll go get the others to let them know that you're up..." Violette got up and went out of the door, saying something to someone, then came back with everyone. I mean, everyone. Iris, Melody, Rosalya, even Nathaniel and Lysander with Castiel being dragged behind.

"Hey, Elle. How are you feeling?" Melody sat next to me, stroking my bangs. I just shook my head, rolling over onto my side.

"What's everyone doing here...?" I asked, looking over everyone tiredly. Nathaniel stood next to my bed, Castiel at the opposite end of the room with Lysander. Violette stood with Iris and Rosalya, watching me quietly.

"Well, your aunt called me saying that she called the house a few times and you never answered the phone. She got really worried and wanted me to come by," Melody explained. "Since I was with everyone else, we all came by," she smiled. "Do you mind if I take your temperature?"

I nodded, watching as she got the thermonitor and put it in my mouth. "Are you hungry?" She asked gently.

I shook my head, then was given a deep look which quickly made me nod.

"I'll find something for her," Iris told everyone, walking out to my kitchen. Good luck finding anything.

"Oh," Melody took the thermonitor out of my mouth when it beeped, checking it. "Wow. 103 Fahrenheit. How long have you had such a high fever?"

"Uh..." I thought for a moment, trying to remember. "Two days?" I coughed a little, burying myself deep under the blankets as Violette came back with a small plate that seemed to have crackers on it.

"I found some regular crackers and a water bottle..." She told Melody and I quietly, placing the plate on the desk next to me. "I have to get home, but feel better," she smiled at me, heading out with Iris and Rosalya behind her.

Melody looked over at the boys. "Do you guys need to head home, or are you staying here?"

"I can stay a little longer," Nathaniel told her, Lysander nodding. Castiel just shrugged, seeming to not care much.

Melody nodded, sitting me up. "If I leave, her aunt is going to freak out, so I'll stay as well," she smiled, giving me the plate. I ate slowly, trying to make myself hungry again. Right after I finished the first cracker, I gave her the plate, feeling nauseous.

"Are you alright?" She asked, setting the plate down and propping me up against the pillows. "Do you think you're going to be sick?" She asked, getting the trashcan that was placed by my bed in my lap when I nodded, the three boys looking at me, a bit tense.

I sat there for a second, waiting to see if it would pass, then eventually threw up, Melody rubbing my back, taking the trash can from me when I finished, trying to catch my breath.

"Here, I'll go clean it out," Nathaniel told us, taking the can out of the room and into the bathroom.

"Ellenora," Lysander walked up beside my bed. "Do you have any medicine that you should take?" He went off when I nodded, being held close by Melody, real close to falling asleep. Lysander came back with a pill, getting it into my hand. I took it, drinking some water along with it.

Nathaniel came back soon after, setting a dry and clean trash can back in it's place, smiling a little. "Your eye is looking better," he commented, probably trying to make me feel better. I smiled a little to let him know that I was happy about that, but too tired to say anything else.

Melody looked up at my clock, seeming as though she was thinking. "Guys, I really have to go. "I'll call her aunt real quick to let her know that you three are here, then I'm off," she told them, laying me back down and getting the blankets snug around me.

Nathaniel nodded, watching her walk out, then looked down at me. I could hear Melody talking a little before poking her head back in, waving, then heard the door shut. Then there I was, sick with two of my best guy friends and my crush. I groaned and disappeared underneath the blankets, probably seeming like a weird rock to them.

"I should go-"

"Castiel, you can stay," Lysander cut Castiel off, a bit of grumbling coming from Nathaniel.

"You all can go home, no need to stay here,"I told them as I waved a hand out at them. I didn't hear any movement, which told me that they were all still there. "Make yourselves at home," I groaned, coughing before passing out.


	13. Dream Boys and Her Past

"Hm?" Lysander saw a DVD laying on the table with a paper that had some weird writing on it. "Looks like Ellenora's been working on something," he picked it up, seeing a small DVD player on the counter.

"What is it?" Castiel walked over, looking at the paper. "Oh, that's her name," he pointed to the different symbols on each line. "She taught me that much. It looks like it's set up to be something for a CD for some famous band." He took it, pretty curious, and put it in the player.

"What are you two doing over there?" Nathaniel scolded, doing some homework from across the table.

"Apparently looking into Ellenora's life," Lysander answered when an adult came up on the camera in front of a red curtain, saying something in what sounded to be Japanese. "Oh, there's French at the bottom," he looked down at the words. "A freshmen orientation for clubs to recruit members, huh?"

Nathaniel raised an eyebrow, walking over to the two, taking a step from Castiel, looking at the screen as it darkened, then lightened as the curtain opened to reveal a group of students. A girl at drums, one at a keyboard, two boys, one with a guitar and one with a bass, and then a girl with a guitar at the main microphone. Long orange hair and a skinny frame. "Is that Elle?"

"One, two," the drummer counted in English, "one, two, three, four!"

All of them started playing together, the main girl playing as she got ready to sing.

The three watched in astonishment, dragged in by her voice despite the sound quality used by the camera. When it ended, they were speechless. That was Elle in Japan hardly four months ago. Castiel looked over at the acoustic guitar that laid against the living room wall, thinking a little.

Nathaniel went and returned to his homework, still a bit surprised. "I've never heard her sing before..." He said mainly to herself.

"She's very good," Lysander said as he took the DVD out of the player and back to where it was as Castiel went back to his corner. "Castiel, you should play guitar with her a bit more," he grinned.

"You should sing with her," he told him boredly, looking down the hallway. "I'll go check on her," he told Lysander, walking down the hall to her room. He cracked the door to see her just laying there, sound asleep. Is she alright? He thought as he walked in and checked the cold pack. Warm. He took it off and went to put it back in the freezer, getting her another one and putting it on her forehead.

"Mhm..." Elle shifted slightly, then stilled completely.

Castiel grinned just a bit, moving her bangs out of her face. "You are high maintenance at time, aren't you? Needing someone to do everything for you," he sighed. Why was he feeling so bad for her being sick? She'll be fine within a few days, and he lived close to her, so he saw her often. Never had I seen her dad, he remembered, thinking. Even if he traveled, he worked in the same company as his parents, which had built their friendships. He would be home when his parents were. Oh well, he thought, walking out, but leaving the door halfway open. He would figure it out.

"Oh, welcome home," Nathaniel greeted Elle's aunt when she walked in.

"Oh, are you Elle's friends?" She asked, taking her purple hair from it's ponytail. "Is she doing well?"

"Yes ma'am, she fell asleep awhile ago and hasn't woken up," he smiled a little. "She's still running a rather high fever and did have her medicine. We'll leave her in your care," he told her, gathering his things.

"Yes, thank you so much for watching her for me," she smiled back, watching the three leave the apartment.

"Hm..." Castiel thought aloud when he and Lysander started walking off.

"What is it?" Lysander looked at him, checking to make sure he got all of his school work.

"Elle's dad works with my parents, though I haven't talked to them in awhile. She keeps saying that 'both of her parents' are out of town when her friends want to go over... He hasn't been home at all," he thought, probably seeming more caring about the situation than normal.

"Is that so?" Lysander asked, pretending that he didn't know anything as he remembered Elle yelling at Mr. Faraize. "I don't know what to say about that."

Castiel looked at him, nodded, then went up to his place, hearing Demon barking his head off. "Shut up," he yelled, going inside as the dog ran around him. He gave him a pet, then went to his room, putting his headphones on, but bobbing his head to another beat.


	14. Dream Girl and Studying

It took me a little over a week to fully recover and I returned to school with a rather sore body and tired, mushy brain. Now that I was at school, I WANTED to be in bed.

Nothing spectacular happened as the new year began, just classes and the occasional clinging to someone so that I could be lazy. One thing that got me, however, is how Castiel never stopped teasing me. Now that I was well, it was apparently okay to tease me about desperately wanting a boyfriend (from Capucine telling Castiel that I liked him) and for having a slightly small chest. I would just stick my nose up and walk away to find someone else to talk to.

After a few months passed, I had finally applied for a job at a (ironically enough) Japanese influenced Maid Cafe. I would start during the summer, with a few days off to be with my friends. However, with everything in my head about work and a few house things, I completely forgot about one thing.

"Exams?" I asked Nathaniel as we walked to the classroom.

"Yeah, you're ready, right? You've been studying and everything?" He sounded as though I couldn't have been doing anything else with my life. Uh...

"No, I completely forgot... When are they?" I watched as his face grew slightly frightened, as though hearing that I hadn't studied was like the end of the world (though I never study).

"Today, Elle. Remember? There was announcement yesterday about how it would be during the second half of the day today..." He trailed off, circling his finger as though it was going to ring a bell.

"That's what it was?" I gave him a sheepish look. "I wasn't paying much attention..." I chewed on my lip, feeling embarrassed that I didn't pay attention.

He sighed. "Well, we're going to class for roll, then if we want to go somewhere else to study, we can," he walked in with me, sitting a few seats behind me.

I leaned my head on Violette's shoulder who pushed me off, giving me a grin. Is it just me, or is she more outgoing when it's just her friends? I thought, hugging her before straightening up for roll call.

"Where should I study...?" I thought aloud, finding my notebook to look through. I didn't mind studying with someone else, but I preferred a nice place that was quiet to be. However, with all of the students in the halls and classrooms, that didn't leave many options. I walked out to the courtyard, seeing a secluded red head. I grew red myself, shaking my head and walking to the gym. Nu-uh. No way was I studying near him.

Opening the door, I saw Iris. Without disturbing her, I shut the door and went across the courtyard to the Gardening Club. No one! Woot! I sat down and opened the notebook only to have a few loose papers fly away. "REALLY?!" I yelled, going after them. It took me only about 10 minutes to get them, then I had to go back and figure out how to keep them in my notebook. Perhaps this wasn't a good place.

God, I hate this... I thought, starting back to the building before I stopped, turning around to look at Castiel. He was just listening to music, not studying. Not that it surprised me, but still. Perhaps later he wouldn't mind helping me later. Just, not now.

I walked in the hallways, even looking in the bathrooms to see how full they were. Probably wouldn't be a good idea to be in there where I was in the way.

Ugh...! Nathaniel is in the Student Council Room, Lysander is in the stairwell, Castiel's in the courtyard, and everywhere else is just full and the Gardening Club area is willing to eat my stuff!

I finally went back outside, seeing Castiel just sitting down. Now, I hurried over to him before he could put the earphones back on his head. "Hey, Castiel?"

He looked up at me with a raised eyebrow. "What's up, flatty?"

I growled, then took a breath. "Do you mind helping my study?" I watched as he seemed to ponder the help I was requesting, waiting.

"Why should I?" He asked, crossing his arms and leaning back on to the tree.

"Because I asked you nicely and I know that you're only listening to music and you don't have anything better to do," I smiled a little, seeing if that would get him to think about helping.

"Hm..." He grinned, making me fearful that he would try to be funny and not help me. "Fine," he shrugged, standing up. "Sit and wait here. I'll be right back," he told me, walking off and leaving me alone.

Did he just leave me here? He's not going to come back, is he? I sighed, pulling the notebook out again. Not so windy over here... I smiled and started to study, starting to understand why Castiel liked this spot so much. It was quiet, shady, and peaceful.

I think I memorized the whole notebook... I thought, setting it down and stretching.

"Was I really gone that long?" Castiel's voice came from above me. I looked up at him and saw him smiling down at me, holding up a fast food bag. "You shouldn't be studying on an empty stomach. I saw your empty pantry before," He grinned, sitting next to me.

"Oh, thanks," I started to reach for a french fry he was handing me when he held it above my head, out of reach. "Hey!"

"Get it," he told me playfully, acting as though I was a dog wanting a toy.

I jabbed my fingers in his side, making him bend slightly in surprise, then grabbed the fry with my mouth, eating it. "Ha," I laughed, smirking as I handed him my notebook. "Now, quiz me please!"

He rubbed his side as he took it, flipping through the pages. "Wow, not very neat..."

"Like you're one to talk!" I retorted, acting like I was going to smack him. "Hurry up!"

"Okay, okay," he gave in, finding a page. "Alright, simple English..." He started, testing me in the places that he seemed to know that I struggled in most, hitting me with the notebook every time I got something wrong. It probably lasted that way for about 30 minutes before the announcement came on that all students needed to report to their designated classrooms. I took my stuff and walked with Castiel, thanking him before finding my seat.

The test itself was actually pretty easy, even what I thought would be way to difficult to comprehend. Castiel did a good job helping me, I guess. I'd have to do something in return to say thank you. Maybe get him a CD that was coming out for his favorite band once I got my allowance from Auntie. What was it called again? Winged Skull? Yeah, that was it. Oops, I accidentally wrote that down, I erased it, wrote the correct answer down, checked over everything, then raised my hand to be finished.

"And how were your exams?" Auntie asked as we ate dinner, walking over from the living room to the kitchen where the table was to sit down.

"Actually, pretty good," I smiled. "In fact, I have a question," I glanced up at her, seeing that her face was still bright. "May I get an advance on my allowance this month? I want to get something for a friend."

"Hm... I'll have to see what my wallet looks like after I pay the bills," she replied thoughtfully. "What do you want to get for who?"

"Have you met Castiel? We were friends when we were little," I pointed the fork at her as I swallowed some food. "You said that three boys were here while I was sick, though I don't remember," I shrugged, "but the red head. He helped me do some last minute studying and I want to get him a CD for his favorite band that's going to come out during the summer," I put my plate in the sink, starting to wash it.

"Oh? Perhaps you have a crush on him? That's cute, dear. I'll see what I can do," she had a slight laugh in her voice.

I just stayed quiet, face bright red as I put the dishes on the drying rack. Well, so much for her not getting involved in that. Oh, well. Summer was here, and I'd have that whole time to figure everything out.


	15. Dream Girl and Beach Boys

"Ellenora, please take the day off tomorrow and enjoy summer. Go to the beach, or something. Enjoy yourself," is what my boss told me at work. However, what was I supposed to do? Normally I just watch Anime at home or something.

Might as well just do that... I thought as I walked through the apartment. Nope, not that. Iris called me inviting me to the beach. I hated the beach, quite frankly. It was nice to run around, enjoy the sun and take a nap, but it was always just too hot.

And in the end, I'm here, I thought as I stood to the side of Iris getting a towel out getting her parasol set up.

"Okay, so here's our spot!" She exclaimed happily. "Want to go swimming? Right over there so we can watch our things?"

I looked over to where she was pointing, then shrugged. "Sure," I smiled at her, still holding my swimsuit cover on me. She sighed and untied it, taking it and throwing it to the towels, revealing my purple bikini.

"Woah, if we see one of the guys here, you might just get stolen from me," she laughed, leading me over to the water. She took a step in, then leaped out. "It's so cold!"

I giggled and slowly walked into the water, letting myself get used to it. "Oh, it's not that bad!" I teased, going out until the water was up to my chest. "Come on!"

She followed me in and practically jumped on me before fixing her blue one-piece. "Sorry, I've had this since last year and it twists in the water easily," she explained as she looked at me with a fun look before splashing me in the face. "Water fight!" She yelled as she started swimming away.

I went after her, trying to splash her back before nearly slipping in the water on a loose rock. "Okay, I give in!" I raised up a hand, tired. She nodded and started out to the towels with me. We both plopped down and sprawled out on them, the sun beating down. Iris let out a soft groan before turning onto her side.

"Goodness, that ended kind of quickly," she giggled, taking a look at me. "Oh, Elle, you got sunburned a little," she pointed out.

"Hm?" I sat up, noticing that I was already pretty much dry from the sun. She was right. "Oh... I'll go find the vendor, since I don't have any sunscreen. He moves around, so I might take a little bit," I told her as I got up, starting off with a bit of money.

I was walking around looking for him for probably about five minutes when a growl came behind me. I froze before turning, seeing a large black dog standing there, looking at me with his ears folded back. "H-hey, boy... What are you doing? Where's your owner?" I asked, slowly kneeling down and holding my hand out. He sniffed it cautiously, stepping closer and ears relaxing. He's friendly, I observed as I petted his head.

"Demon!" A voice called from a little ways away, a figure coming over quickly. I knew that voice way too well.

"Castiel?" I stood, squinting my eyes just a little to block out the sun so I could see him getting close. I kept my head on the dog's head, then looked at him. Wait, Castiel said that he had a dog named Demon, I thought as I scratched behind his ear. "Demon," I spoke to the dog, his response looking at me as he panted. I smiled, then looked up to see Castiel stopping in front of us, panting a little. "Hey," I greeted.

"Hold him still," he ordered, bending down and putting a collar around the dog's neck. "There. That should keep you from running away," he told him, seeming to just realize that I was actually there. "Did he growl or snap at you?" He asked, standing up. It was then that I noticed that he was in a swimsuit.

I kept myself from blushing the best I could as I shook my head. "He growled at first, but he calmed down after sniffing me. Especially when I was petting him," I explained, looking down at Demon.

"Odd, he tends to not like strangers," he thought aloud, looking at me up and down before glancing away. "Anyways, what are you doing here?"

"Iris wanted me to come with her. I've been looking for the vendor to get some sunscreen..." I got in front of his eyesight, eyebrow raised. Why wasn't he looking at me? "You?"

"I decided to take Demon out to enjoy the beach, but the moment his collar came off, he ran away," he explained, looking at Demon who just gave him a what I do? look.

"Well, why don't you come with me to find the vendor so that he can run away within our sight?" I suggested, smiling.

"I wasn't planning on staying this long," he sighed. "What do I get for going with you?"

"This again? Can't I just say that you'll be with me and that's enough?" I pointed a finger in his face, giving him a pointed look.

He smirked, giving in. "Fine, fine, I'm coming," he got Demon to follow us as we walked around, finally finding the man. I got the sunscreen, which cost exactly how much I brought, then started trying to get it on my back, failing as it just fell out of my hand and onto the sand.

"Here, I'll get it. Sit down," he pushed me down and took the bottle, kneeling down as he got me to hold my hair out of the way, rubbing the sunscreen on my back. "you're hair's starting to get pretty long."

"Is it?" I looked at it, able to see the ends with my head held straight. It was probably starting to get to the middle of my shoulder blades now. "I should probably cut it down a little."

"I think it looks fine," he replied quickly, putting the sunscreen on my arms. Demon laid down next to me, tail thumping against the ground.

"Oh, you didn't have to do that," I told him when he gave me the bottle, just a little red in the cheeks. "Thanks, though," I smiled a little as I got my legs, stomach, and chest.

"You should get your face, too. Just a little red there," he told me, helping me up. I quickly did so, glad that he just thought that

I was sunburned.

"Want to go swimming?" I asked, Demon circling around us impatiently.

"I'm not a fan of swimming. Besides, I told you that I wasn't planning to stay this long, right?" He gave me a slightly annoyed look, yet seemed to be more gentle at the same time.

"Please?" I knelt down and put my arms around Demon. "For us~?" I asked, giving him my puppy eyes.

"Fine, come on," he started walking when Demon shot off. "DEMON!" He called, running off after him. I followed, moving quickly, calling him as the dog found something to distract himself. Castiel grabbed his collar, seeming real close to spanking him. Demon curled his tail under between his legs, crouching low, and hid behind me.

"I think he learned his lesson," I told Castiel, putting my hands up a little to stop him from moving to him.

"He better have. Here, I'm going to go get his leash real quick to keep him near. I'll be right back," he called Demon and went off out of sight.

I stood there for a few minutes before starting to sit down, being stopped by someone coming up who called me.

"Hey," someone in a weird accent called, coming up. A tall boy who looked older than me, muscled with plenty of tattoos, blonde hair up in a pony tail. "What are you doing here all alone?"

I just looked at him, not real sure what to say to him.

"Aw, shy, are ya?" He asked, taking my wrist. "Why don't you come with me?" He started pulling me away, even as I tried to wrench my wrist away, his grip too tight.

"No! I'm with a friend!" I finally told him, desperately trying to get away from him.

"Forget about your friend. Besides, I want to hear that sweet voice a bit longer," he grinned. "I won't bite right away," he grinned, walking off with me following helplessly behind. "I'm Dakota, but everyone calls me Dake. Is your name as beautiful as you?"

I growled a little, not sure what to do. "Elle," I replied with a bit of a spat. I didn't like how he walked or talked. He annoyed me right off the bat.

"Aw, how cute. Kind of like a stuffed animal," he grinned, bringing me close. I pushed against him to get him away from me, but was only held tighter. "What school do you go to? The local one around here, or some high-end school?"

"Sweet Amoris," I grumbled, not looking at him. The school wasn't well-known. Maybe that would shut him up.

"Aw, it's too far from my house in Austria, but my Uncle is going to start working there," he stopped in front of the water, looking down at me. "However, if the girls are as cute as you, I might make an exception..." he moved his hand by my waist and I snapped.

"Get your hands off of me!" I yelled, moving from him. He took my hand and pulled my close to him again. "Go away!"

"What's wrong, Ellie? Haven't you been around people before?" He looked down at me, smirking. Until I was pulled away with a barking dog at him. "Woah!" He jumped back, surprised by Demon.

"I believe she said to let her go," Castiel growled, holding me close to him as he held Demon back.

"You know, if you said that you were here with a boyfriend, I would've left you alone," he frowned, walking off before Castiel could sick Demon on him.

Castiel held me until he was gone, then moved his hand. "I spent forever looking for you! What were you doing with him?!"

I flinched at his words as Demon licked at my leg. "I'm sorry... I tried to get him, to leave me alone, but..." I tried to explain to him, finding my voice too quiet to speak and be heard.

He sighed and moved my hair out of my face. "Iris was looking for you. She's still over by the towels, asleep now. I'll take you over so you can get your things, then I'm leaving," he said finally, taking me over with Demon on his leash.

I got my things, woke up Iris long enough to tell her that I was leaving, gave her the sunscreen for her tanning back, then went off with Castiel. "One more thing, actually," he lead me over to a small ice cream stand. "My treat, get what you want," he told me, getting an ice cream cone and water for Demon.

I got a strawberry and mint, thanking the man there. When I turned around, Castiel was already done. "God, you're quick..."

"It's hot out, of course the ice cream would melt fast," he told me matter-of-factually.

"Well, here!" I held out my ice cream to his mouth. "Take a bite! It's good~!" I smiled widely.

He shrugged, taking a bite. "Hm, so you do have good tastes," he grinned a little. "Even your cheek does," he added. Before I could ask what he meant, he bent down and licked something off of my cheek. "There, messy kid."

I burned a bright red as I finished my ice cream, Castiel checking my forehead to see if I was alright. "I'm fine. I think I just got a bit sunburned," I told him quickly, embarrassed.

"Well, I gotta go. See ya," He waved, pulling Demon from me.

I watched him go before pulling on my shorts and tank top, getting my sandals on and walking home. I was so glad that I went to the beach.


	16. Dream Girl is a Maid!

"Have a safe trip, masters," I bowed to two young men walking out of our cafe doors, feeling happy that I had to do that simple movement. I then went to wait to be called on, waiting patiently. I loved this job, quite frankly. The owner and his wife from Japan worked here as the cashier and baker.

"I wanted to bring a piece of Japan with us when we moved," the owner had told me after I asked why he started the cafe. "Our son also loves to bake, I enjoy helping my wife out with her baking, so being a simple cashier worked out so that we can work near each other," he smiled. "Plus, we both struggled with money when we were younger and had to work, so we understand that others might need to work like us," he gave me a strange look, but said nothing more.

Well, it does seem like the cafes back in Japan. Especially with these kimonos we're all in, I looked around at the other girls as they did their duties or stood off to the side. We all wore kimonos that corresponded to our eye color. I was the only green, with blue and dark red (for brown) every else.

I looked up when the bell that rung by the door went off, walking over, waiting for the door to open. I bowed, greeting the customers with a smile. When I straightened up, I was way too shocked to speak. Looking back at me were a casual Lysander and a slightly shocked Castiel. I was dying on the inside. Very... slowly...

I walked them over to a table for two, giving them the small menus. "Please ring the bell here to call me, and I will be at your service, masters," I bowed, walking over to another table that rang for me. I got one of the boys to get the now empty table cleared off, watching as his suited self hurried off to do so.

"Hey, Elle," one of my co-workers poked my arm, whispering. "Is one of those two guys your boyfriend? They keep looking over at you."

"Eh? N-no, they're my friends from school..." I waved my arms frantically as I tried to figure out how to convince her that I wasn't dating either of them. She just grinned, shook her head, and walked to a table that called her.

I sighed, looking over at the two. Castiel was staring .me. I turned my look away to look at the other tables to see how everyone was doing, then fixed the red bow in my hair.

"Elle-chan," my boss' voice came from behind me at the counter. "I know you're not doing anything, but please don't be so flustered while working," he winked, going back to what he was doing. I swallowed, hearing the bell at Castiel's table ringing.

"Yes, masters? How may I be of service?" I asked with a bow, holding my notebook close to my chest.

"Two Maid Parfaits and waters, please," Lysander told me kindly, watching me scribble down the orders.

"Please wait while I prepare your meal, masters," I recited with another bow, heading off into the kitchen to prepare the parfaits for the two, getting their waters and setting them on the tray. Alright, I think I got everything... I picked up the tray, setting in on my hand and above my head, walking out to the table as gracefully and carefully as I could. "Masters," I set down their parfaits and waters. "Is there anything else, masters?"

"No, Ellenora, we're fine, thank you," Lysander smiled at me gently.

"Actually," Castiel pulled out his wallet and counted five euros, giving them to me. "Here," he grinned, eyes seeming to mock me.

Crap... I smiled, taking the extra money. "For one spoonful, then?" I took Castiel's spoon and got a bit of the parfait. "ah..." I opened my mouth to have him do the same before gently putting it in his mouth and taking it out after he got his bite.

"Thank you," he grinned, seeming to like me staying in character. I nodded, setting the spoon on the napkin and walking off after a bow.

I've done that five times today, so why did that get me so nervous?! It's just a high school crush that'll pass over time! Nothing big! I freaked out in the dressing room after my shift, pulling on my tank top and shorts, taking the bow out of my hair. And what were they doing there anyways?! "Ugh...!"

"Elle-chan sure is lively today, isn't she?" A couple of my coworkers giggled, watching me. I simply sighed and got my bag before walking out, looking at the CD case that laid inside.

I rang Castiel's doorbell (only knowing where he lived from previous stalking), then set the CD case, a rose, and a note that read "thank you for everything" before quickly running home.


	17. Dream Girl and a New Term

**Short chapters are short chapter :D Leave me alone 3**

* * *

"Ah! I passed!" I exclaimed happily as I looked at the papers stapled to the wall, on Iris' back so that I could see over the wave of students. "Iris, you didn't pass Math, and Kim didn't pass the French for Grammar."

"What about me?" Violette asked, coming up behind us, seeming a bit anxious as her purple eyes glimmered up at us.

"Um... Oh! You passed as well!" I smiled, getting off of Iris' back as kim 'hmph'ed and crossed her arms.

"It was a hard test, the retake should be much easier." She told us with a slight pout, almost seeming embarrassed that she didn't pass anything.

"Well, I almost didn't pass English. If you didn't study, it was probably hard," I smiled, stepping away from the crowd with them as they started to go on about how they wish it was still summer, Rosalya coming to join us.

"Oh, yeah, Iris," Rosalya looked over at her with a smile and I grew slightly worried. "Didn't you and Elle go to the beach this summer?" She smiled wider when Iris nodded. "Weren't you saying that you saw Castiel?"

"N-no! We didn't!" I quickly butted in, not wanting anything to be discussed.

Rosalya opened her mouth to say something, but her voice was stopped by the intercom system coming on, requesting students to go to classrom 149A. Our second classroom? Weird... We didn't go there unless it was for testing. I quickly lead everyone over, trying to seem casual as we walked in and took our seats, the girls singling me out and forcing me to sit with Castiel next to me, Amber attempting to sit in between us, but seeming to not figure out how.

_Oh, I should probably thank him for helping me pass my exams... I'll do it later, since the headmistress is talking... _I thought as I watched the headmistress talk, saying something about plans being late due to Mr. Farazie, the new Histor teacher. Though, she was probably just putting the blame on someone else...

"Anyways, we are asking you students to help us with this race by doing some different tasks for us," the headmistress continued on as I started listening, a bit interested. "Mr. Nathaniel will give you the permission to go home after the tasks are completed. Let's start with Miss Collens. Would you like to help us with the exams, or race?"

"Exams, please," I replied, being sent out to wait for others as she called on Castiel to pick. _This should be fun... _I thought as I stood in the courtyard, waiting. In Japan, we never had things like this. I always helped out with the Cultural Festivals, but a race was something new. Sure, we had them, but I always got sick around the same time, so I'd never been in one.

A hand rested on my head and started messing up my hair. I quickly got away and looked up at Castiel with a grin. "Hey, watch it." I smiled, his own smile coming out. "Did you copy me?"

"No, I was focusing on less work," he replied, raising an eyebrow as he bent down to be face-to-face with me. "Perhaps you're a mind reader?"

"No, I was simply the first one to pick, so you copied me," I retorted as he straightened up with a shrug. I looked over to see Rosalya and Melody walking over to us and smiled happily. "Hey!" I greeted, walking over to them.

"Hey," Rosalya greeted, grinning as her yellow eyes flashed to Castiel before landing back onto me.

"We're waiting on one more person before we start," Melody told us, seeming a little oblivious of Rosalya's look.

"Oh, who's..." I trailed off when I saw Charlotte walking over as her heeled boots clicked on the ground. Oh, great.

"I'm doing what ever requires less work," she announced boredly and simply, glancing down at her nails for a second.

_Oh, right. Wouldn't want to break a nail... _I growled softly before regaining my composure. "So, what should we do?"

"Well, there are two tasks that we need to do," Melody started. "One of them requires more people, but two people can go hang up posters. Elle, why don't you go hang up posters and one more person goes with you?" She suggested. I felt so bad. She seemed so innocent and not aware that Rosalya was going to make me be with Castiel, like it did.

"A lot of papers..." I mumbled to myself as the two of us walked down the hall with two boxes. "Poor trees."

Castiel snickered and I looked at him, but seeing him still perfectly composed. "So, you passed your exams like a good girl should?" He asked as we stopped to hang up the posters.

"Thanks to you," I smiled. "I understood almost everything!"

He didn't look at me as he reached down to get the box, but I could've sworn he was flushed. Was he feeling okay? "Good. It'd be a pain to help you again."

"Hey!" I snapped as I trailed behind him. Yeah, he was fine. I didn't say anything else that would get a rude remark as we finished. We both went to tell Mr. Farazie that we were done, then Castiel went off to do something else before heading home. Weirdo. I was going home! I quickly went to Nathaniel and signed the paper, getting my form for the race, then started to the courtyard, to see an almost... odd sight.

"Hey, um, do you know where the Teachers' Lounge is?" A boy that was a good height with blue hair and bright, flashy clothes asked, walking over. "I got a little lost..."

"Huh?" I looked up at him, then smiled slightly. He only looked about my age, so he was probably a new student. "Sure! Just follow me!" I agreed, walking back into the building and to the room. "I think almost all of the teachers are preparing for an event," I told him as I wiggled the doorknob, finding it locked. "It might not be a good idea to walk around, but I'm sure if you wait here, someone will come and let you in."

He smiled widely, then set down by the door, putting headphones over his ears. "Thanks a lot! You're really nice! I'll wait here for a teacher," he grinned, giving me a thumbs-up. I smiled back before walking off and heading home, jogging.

_That's right... Girls for the basketball club will start practicing for the next few games soon. I should start jogging more often... _I thought, walking in the apartment to see Auntie setting the table. "Ah, you're home!" I smiled, shutting the door and walking over, fishing for the form from my bag.

She happily signed it (almost a little too happily), then sat me down for dinner. It was then I realized that I had forgotten to ask the boy his name. _Crap... I hope I see him again if he is a new student..._ I thought as I stuffed my face with beans.

* * *

So, there's a poll on my blog and I would like everyone to vote. It's for another version of "Dream Girl", but a bit more... what's the word... not horror, but not thriller. Well, I'll figure it out. I'm asking if you can vote on yes (then which guy), or not at all. It will basically be that Ellenora's going crazy :) I haven't done any stories like that in awhile, so it'll be fun to write! I just want you guys to like what you're reading (thus is why I ask you guys about EVERYTHING that happens). So, vote, please!


End file.
